The Key and the Force
by Keyblade Alchemist86
Summary: Finished A Star Wars and Kingdom Hearts crossover. The Heartless have invaded the Star Wars universe, and it is up to Sora, Luke, Leia, and the rest to stop them. But can they stop both the Heartless and the dark side of the Force?
1. Chapter 1

**The Key and the Force**

**Chapter 1**

Luke Skywalker, Jedi Master of the New Republic, stepped out onto the balcony of his apartment building on Coruscant. It was night, but you would never know it. Millions of beings lived on Coruscant, and at no time was it ever quiet. Even now hundreds of vehicles soared through the skylines of the planet city, each one making so much noise as they flew it was hard to imagine how anyone slept on Coruscant with all the noise. Far below on the ground countless numbers of beings, human and alien alike, traversed the walkways, going into clubs, cantinas, nightclubs, and performing many other activities, not all of them legal.

Coruscant itself had much history as well. For nearly 20,000 years it had been the capitol planet of the Old Republic, until its collapse, and the Empire was born. The Empire, under the command of the Emperor, ruled the galaxy with an iron fist. The Imperials, as those who served the Empire were called, made all the laws and controlled everyone's way of life. Coruscant was now under Imperial control and was where the Emperor and his most ruthless minions resided. It was all but impenetrable. However, in response to the tyranny of the Empire, the Rebellion formed. The Rebellion was for peace and justice, and for the end of the tyrannical might of the Empire. In the end the Rebellion won and the New Republic was formed. Now the New Republic has been in existence for nearly 25 standard years, with Luke Skywalker's sister, former Princess Leia Organa Solo, as the Chief of State.

The night air cooled Luke down, and he breathed a sigh of relief. Life should have been going well for the Jedi Master. The New Republic was at the height of its prosperity, protecting thousands of worlds. The evil of the Empire had been defeated and had signed, after much hardships, a peace treaty with the New Republic, and Luke himself had even settled down with his own wife, Mara Jade Skywalker.

However, everything was still not right.

Everyone, especially Luke, knew that at some point yet another threat would come to threaten the New Republic. It has already happened many times before, and it is bound to happen again. For many nights now Luke had had trouble sleeping. His dreams were haunted by a nameless fear, something he could not quite understand. Dark shapes swirled around in his mind, of strange creatures, falling stars, and… a key?

Luke looked up at the night sky and gazed at the wonder of the universe. Above him billions of stars sparkled, each one beautiful, giving life to who knows what beings. But something was wrong. As Luke stared at the stars, he felt a disturbance, not in Force, but in something else. As Luke continued to stare, one of the stars, an extremely bright one, dimmed and flickered out. Where the star once was, there was now just empty space.

Luke braced himself for a tidal wave of fear and pain to rush through him in the Force, but nothing happened. There were no feelings of pain, fear, or anger at all, just nothingness.

Darkness.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Luke said into the night.

In another part of the city, Chief of Sate of the New Republic Leia Organa Solo woke up. Next to her, former Imperial officer, smuggler, scoundrel, and now husband, Han Solo slept soundly. She had woken up with a start, feeling something that she could not quite figure out. She did not see the star flicker out, but she did feel a sense of worry from her brother. But also another feeling as well.

Darkness.

She whispered, to the shadows of the room, her voice full of fear "They are coming."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

"Well, at least that takes care of Maleficent," said Sora, the Keyblade master, with a smile. "C'mon guys lets go." He motioned for his companions, Donald and Goofy. They had just defeated the evil witch Maleficent, who planned to use the Heartless and the Princesses of Heart to unlock the powers of darkness and become all powerful. They also encountered Riku, Sora's long lost friend, once again, but at the end of their confrontation Riku's body disappeared and it turned out that it was not Maleficent that had been controlling the Heartless, but someone else, the same person who had tricked Riku as, called Ansem. But for now, Sora and his companions were leaving Hallow Bastion.

Sora was a young 14 year old boy, who never asked to be the Keyblade master. Though he had wished to see other worlds, he could never have imagined that he would end up saving them. For most of his life, when he was not at home, Sora went to visit his other home on the Destiny Islands, a beautiful place where he played with his friends Riku and Kairi. But those days were gone now. With his world destroyed by the Heartless, he was now on a mission to protect all other worlds from a similar fate. Only recently had he finally been reunited with his friends, Riku and Kairi, but neither could come with him. Kairi, along with the other Princesses of Heart, had to stay behind to guard the portal to the darkness, and Riku was who knows where, having lost his body to the darkness and Ansem.

"Coming Sora," Donald Duck, mage of the court of Disney, said in an extremely hard to understand voice.

"Yeah, h'yuck, be right there," said Goofy, captain of the knights of Disney, in a goofy sounding voice.

Donald Duck and Goofy were on a mission as well. They had been instructed by their king to find "the key" which would stop the Heartless threat. Together, along with Pluto the dog and Jiminy Cricket, who chronicles their journey, they went in search of "the key". Finding Sora and believing him to be "the key" their king spoke of, they now travel with him wherever he goes.

"Well, hurry up," Sora said. "We have to prepare to fight Ansem and go to the End of the World. Let's get on the Gummi ship."

Sora and his companions have been on a quest to defeat the Heartless and save the many worlds, with Sora wielding the mighty the Key Blade, the only weapon that can destroy the Heartless. For a while now they had been to many wondrous worlds and made many new friends, and enemies, all the while trying to stop the Heartless threat. Now with their work done here, they were on their way to their final destination, the End of the World.

Finally they made their way to the Gummi ship, a vessel which takes them to the new worlds.

"Okay, we're ready." Donald said.

"What were you guys doing?" Sora asked.

"Just finishing saying goodbye to the Princesses," Goofy said,. "Gwarsh, I hope they will be alright, being alone in that big, scary castle."

"Yeah," Sora said, remembering that Kairi is there as well. "But they'll be fine. C'mon, lets go."

"Where to next?" Donald asked.

"Back to Traverse Town," Sora answered. "We have to make sure we have everything we need."

"Good idea, Sora." Donald added.

They all climbed into the Gummi ship.

"Blast away!" Sora said as the ship blasted off.

-

"Uh-oh, look at that," Sora said as the Gummi ship flew to the next world. In front of them, hundreds of Heartless ships blocked the way, far more than they had ever encountered before. "Guys, get the shield up."

"Got it Sora," Donald and Goofy said in unison and went to activate the shield. But before they could, rockets and laser blasts from the Heartless ships bombarded them.

"Oh, no!" Goofy and Donald said again at the exact same time. They both tumbled around in the back of the ship.

"Hold on, guys, I'll get us out of here," Sora said, but before he could, even more Heartless ships appeared behind and began attacking them.

"Sora," Donald yelled, "They took out the shield."

"Now the weapons." Goofy yelled as well.

"Oh no!" Sora yelled. "The engines were just hit!"

With the engines hit, the Gummi ship came to a complete stop in space. There was no where to go, and the Heartless continued to attack them.

"Hey, Sora, I have a question." Donald said.

"What?" Sora asked, still trying to think of something.

"With no engines, how can we still be flying?" Donald asked.

Sora stopped what he was doing, and realized what was about to happen.

"Uh-oh." He said

Without any engines, they Gummi ship could not fly anymore, only fall. The ship suddenly fell down into the void between worlds, away from the Heartless ships, but to who knows what world.

"Yaaaahoohoohoo!" Goofy yelled.

-

_Uhhhh._ Sora thought. _What happened?_ All around him was blackness. _Am I dead? _He thought.

_No, Sora you're still alive._ Another voice, not his own, answered inside Sora's head. It was a very familiar voice, a girl's voice.

_Kairi?_ Asked Sora.

_That's right Sora, you lazy bum. Now, wake up. _

_Wait, Kairi! _Sora called after her.

_Wake up Sora. Hey wake up! _The voice changed, it was not Kairi's anymore. It was a rough voice. _Hey, kid, wake up!_

"Whaa!" Sora woke up with a start. "Ow," he said, rubbing his head, still oblivious to where he was.

"Where am I?" He asked. He looked up, and dropped his jaw. All around him the most bizarre creatures he had ever seen. Creatures with sloping heads, elongated bodies, fur, and some he could not even describe if he tried were all staring at him. Behind the crowd of strange creatures was a huge city, with towering skyscrapers and vehicles! There were vehicles flying through the air! "Wow." Sora said in awe.

"Wow, kid, you must of hit your head much harder than I thought," Sora suddenly became aware of the man crouched down right next to him. The person had a smug impression. He stood much taller than Sora, even crouched down. Sora saw he was wearing a brown vest over a white shirt, with black pants, boots, though Sora failed to notice the blaster at the man's side, hanging on his hip. Sora looked up at the man, realizing that he was still talking. "And what is with that ship you have? I've been from one side of the galaxy to the next and never seen a ship quite like that. Or like those other two guys you're with."

"Who are you?" Sora asked bewildered, rubbing his head.

"Oh, I guess I should have introduced myself first. My name is-"

"Captain Solo! Captain Solo!" A highly peppy and anxious voice asked from the crowd. "Ah, Captain Solo, there you are! I thought I lost you." A golden thing made its way through the crowd of aliens and approached the man, completely oblivious to what was going on.

"Unfortunately I didn't lose you," Captain Solo said under his breath. "Sorry kid, sometimes 3P0 doesn't know when to take a hint. Anyway my name is Han Solo, and this hunk of junk is my droid C-3P0."

"Excuse me sir," The droid said indignantly. "But I am well able to introduce myself." He turned to Sora, who was taking in all the amazement of everything that was happening. "Hello sir, my name is C-3P0, human-cyborg relations. I am fluent in over 6 million forms of communication and can-"

"3P0," Han said.

"Yes, Master Solo?"

"Shut up."

"Well!" 3P0 said and walked away, though still within talking distance.

"Anyway kid," Han asked, "Who are you what are you doing here? Who are those people you are with?"

"Oh, my name is Sora," Sora answered, "And those are my friends-" Sora turned around and realized that both Donald and Goofy were still unconscious, both lying near him by the crashed Gummi ship. "Donald! Goofy!"

"Don't worry kid, your friends are fine," Han reassured Sora." When your ship crashed I came over to make sure everyone was alright. Both you're friends are fine, and the medics are on their way here already. But you were mumbling something strange though. Something about someone named Kairi, and Heartless? What are Heartless? And how did you get here anyway? All I saw was your ship just fall out of the sky."

"The ship," Sora said depressed not really paying attention to what Han was saying. It lay smoldering behind Sora, but fortunately still in one piece. Where it landed there was now a huge hole in the pavement. Sora jumped to his feet. "I have to fix it!"

"Settle down, kid," Han said, turning around to get rid of the crowd and then went back to talking with Sora. "First let's get you cleaned up and your friends healed and then we will answer any questions we both have."

"Okay." Sora said as the medics began to arrive. "Oh, and Han, its good to meet you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Okay now Sora," Han said. "It is time to get some answers. Tell me who you are exactly and what you are doing." After the medics had arrived, Sora, Han, 3PO, Goofy, and Donald were brought to the Coruscant medical center. Goofy and Donald, though not seriously injured, were healed and were brought back to their happy selves, also gazing at the wonder of their new surroundings as Sora did. As Han was talking, a Two-One Bee droid went by to Sora, Donald, and Goofy just to make sure they were back to normal health.

"Well, like I said before," started Sora, "My name is Sora, and these two are my friends Donald and Goofy."

"Hello," Donald quacked.

"Pleased to meet ya," Goofy said.

"And I am most pleased to meet you as well, Masters Donald and Goofy." Said Threepio, always glad to be at the center of attention.

"Charmed, I'm sure." Said Han sarcastically. "Continue, Sora."

Sora smiled. "Anyway, the three of us come from a place very far away from here, and we only met recently. We are on a journey, going to different places and fighting creatures called Heartless.

"What are Heartless?" Han asked very perplexed.

"Heartless," answered Sora, "are creatures without hearts. They feed off the darkness of peoples' hearts and become Heartless themselves. The goal of the Heartless is to transform entire worlds into Heartless, and the only way to do that is to corrupt the heart of that world. Every world has a heart, even if you can't see it, and in each heart there is darkness."

Sora stopped a moment to see if Han or 3PO had any questions. When they didn't seem to, he continued.

"We have been to many different places so far, and stopped the Heartless many times, but there doesn't seem to be any end to them." All three of them, Sora, Donald, and Goofy, seemed very depressed after Sora mentioned this.

"Well, I have never heard of "Heartless" before, but I believe what you say. But," Han asked, trying to change the topic, "What is with that ship of yours? I've never seen anything like it before."

"Well, actually," Sora said, "the ship is not actually mine. It's Donald and Goofy's. They could probably explain it better than I could."

"I'll be glad to." Donald said.

"Great," Han remarked dryly, "I'm going to be explained about something by a guy who talks even more annoyingly than 3PO. Well, at least I can understand Threepio better."

"Hey!" Donald shouted angrily.

"Calm down Donald," Sora said. "He's only joking."

"Yeah," said Han. "So tell me about this ship of yours."

"Well," Donald began. "It is called a Gummi ship, made out of Gummi parts. Our workers back at our castle built it so we could travel to different places.

"And just now," Sora said once Donald had finished. "As we were leaving the place we just were, a huge swarm of Heartless ships attacked us and sent us crashing down here."

"And that's when we met you," Goofy said. "And you asked us who we are and where we come from and we said we're fighting Heartless and Sora said-"

"Goofy! You're just repeating what we just said!" Shouted Donald.

"Gawrsh, sorry." Goofy apologized.

"It's okay," Han remarked, and could not help but smile. There was something very entertaining about this pair, Donald and Goofy, something that his kids would have enjoyed when they were younger. "I just have one more question. What is with that giant key?" Han indicated to the Keyblade Sora had around his belt.

"Oh, this is the Keyblade." Sora said, holding the weapon up. "It is the only weapon that can kill the Heartless. Wherever it is, they follow." Sora looked worried for a second. "Han, tell me, have you had any meteor showers lately?"

Han looked puzzled. "No, why?"

"It's not important right now." Sora said. "Okay, now maybe you can answer some of my questions."

"Sure, shoot."

"First of all, where are we?"

"Well," Han said. "That's no easy question. I guess I better just start from the beginning."

"Oh, Master Solo," 3P0 interrupted, "I am very good a telling stories. If I may?"

"You may not," Han answered. "Anyway, it all began one day when I was on a planet called Tatooine in a place called Mos Eisely Spaceport."

Han told Sora everything. About Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Leia Organa, now Leia Organa Solo, Darth Vader, the Empire, the New Republic. Everything Sora could have ever wanted to know. At the end of it, Sora, Donald, and Goofy were amazed.

"And so finally after more than twenty years we have finally achieved peace in the New Republic." Han finished.

"Wow," Sora, Doanld, and Goofy said together. "That's amazing."

"Yeah, I guess it is." Han remarked quite pleased with himself.

"Hmmph," Threepio fussed. "I could have told it better."

"Wow, Jedi," Sora said again. "They sure sound cool. I want to meet this Luke Skywalker."

"Well, you will soon, kid." Han said. "I put in a call to him right after we got here and he should be here soon. And my wife as well."

"Great." Sora smiled, and at that moment he heard light footsteps approaching.

"Oh, that sounds like Leia." Han said. "She'll definitely like to meet you."

"Good." Exclaimed Sora.

"Oh, Han, I got your message," Leia said as she entered the room. "Is everyone all-"

She never finished her sentence. Leia just took one look at Sora, and fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_What happened?_ Leia thought. _Where am I?_

She looked around. All around her was a black nothingness. There was only a faint light in the darkness, but it still allowed Leia to see. She looked around, and saw her body floating beneath her.

_What? If I'm here, how could I be looking at my body? What's going on? _She thought frantically. All she could see all around was blackness, nothing else.

_Han! Luke! _Leia called out, but no one answered her. _I'm all alone._

Suddenly, far ahead of her, a light appeared. It began small at first, but became much brighter and larger. It was as if it was a beacon, guiding later to safety.

_That light,_ Leia thought. _It's so bright, so warm. _

Not knowing if she was doing it on her own accord, or if something was magically pulling, she went toward the light. The closer she got to it, the brighter and warmer it became. Leia basked in the glow of the great light. When she was nearly near it, Leia heard another voice.

_Leia, _the voice whispered. _Princess. _At the utterance of the final syllable, the voice made a slight sibilant whisper. _Princess._

_Hello?_ Leia called out nervously, not knowing where the disembodied voice came from. _Who's there?  
Princess,_ the voice continued, getting louder. _Leia._

_What do you want?_ Leia cried out, scared of what was happening.

_Princess. Leia_. The voice continued to talk getting louder. _Leia. Leia. Leia! Leia!_

Without realizing it, Leia had finally reached the light. It seemed to glow even brighter than it had before.

_Princess! Leia! _The voice continued to call.

_What do you want with me? Han! Luke! Help me!_

The light burned more brightly than before, and before long, it enveloped Leia in a searing warmth.

_Princess…heart._

-

Leia woke up with a start, disoriented as to her new surroundings. She was in a clean and spotless white room, in a hospital bed. She heard machines running and monitoring her condition.

"What? What's going on?" She asked, and then noticed her husband beside her, kneeling at her bed side, his head down. "Han?

"What? Leia? You're awake?" Han instantly lifted his head up, a look of surprise on his face. "Finally, hey Luke! Leia's awake!"

An instant later, Luke Skywalker entered the room. He went over to her bedside as well and sat on her bed.

"Han," Leia asked. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," He answered. "All you did was come in and you fainted. We got you set up here and you've been sleeping for the entire day. Leia, we were so worried about you." He said. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Leia said. "It was so strange. I was floating, or at least my body was. I was…somewhere else. I was surrounded by darkness; I could barely see anything at all, and then a bright light appeared out of no where. I went over towards it, and I heard a voice call my name. It called me 'Princess'. It was so frightening." Leia shivered.

"Leia," Han soothed her. "It's all right. That voice you heard, it was me calling you."

"No, no Han it wasn't." Leia answered with a slight twinge of panic in her voice. "That wasn't your voice. No, this voice sounded…evil."

All three of them look stunned by this remark. They remained silent, not knowing what to say in response to this.

"Han," Leia said, interrupting the silence. "Where are those people you found? That kid and those two aliens?"

"I'm even sure those other two are aliens." Han replied. "But they're in the waiting room with Threepio and Artoo. They've been healed so they can go, though I still can't understand the duck. But I think we should keep an eye on them for a while."

"Yes, I agree," Leia said. "I have a feeling they know more than we may think."

"So," Sora asked, banging his knuckles on Artoo. "You're a robot, huh? You seem pretty small for one."

Artoo responded with a series of bleeps that sounded angry.

"And loud." Sora added.

"Now Artoo," Threepio said. "That's no way to talk. Excuse me sir, I'm terribly sorry, but sometimes Artoo says things he shouldn't."

To this, Artoo let out a sharp _blat_ towards Threepio.

"Artoo!" Threepio cried.

"What he say?" Sora asked.

"I think it better I not tell you, sir." Threepio said. "Come along Artoo. We shall have no more of you speaking such mean things."

Reluctantly, Artoo wheeled away with Threepio, but no before spitting out a series of bleeps that seemed to upset Threepio.

"That's sure one strange little critter." Goofy said, behind Sora.

"You said it, Goofy." Donald added.

The three of them were in the hospital waiting room. They did not know what happened. That woman had come in, what was her name? Leia? And had fainted an instant later after only seeing Sora. Then sometime later that guy, Luke Skywalker, had come in with his droid R2-D2. Luke did not say much to Sora and just went in to check on Leia, in such a rush it seemed like Leia was his sister or something. Now it was night time and Sora was getting tired. He yawned.

"I hope they don't take much longer." Sora said, and almost as if in response to his statement, Han entered the room.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy," He said. "We need you in here. We have some things to discuss."

The three of them entered the bed room. Lying in the bed was Leia, and standing on either side of her was Han and the Jedi Master Luke Skywalker. He began speaking.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy, I'm afraid we have not been formally introduced. My name is Luke Skywalker."

"Pleased to meet you." Donald and Goofy said.

"Hello, Master Skywalker." Sora said, a little intimidated of being in the presence of such a powerful person.

Luke smiled. "Sora, please, call me Luke."

"Alright, Luke." Sora smiled back.

"And this," Luke continued, indicating the woman in the bed. "Is my sister, Chief of State Leia Organa Solo." Sora turned his attention toward Leia.

"I am very happy to meet you, Sora," she said smiling. "And your friends as well. But right now, we have many things to discuss."

For the second night in a row, Luke got up out of bed and walked out onto the balcony. He had much on his mind. Sora had told him and Leia about his travels with Donald and Goofy and about the Heartless.

_That kid has a lot of work to do_. Luke though to himself, knowing what it is like when you have a world to save. After all, he himself had faced down a Death Star, two Dark Lords of the Sith, and even more horrors than he would like to remember.

Luke shivered, and looked up at the night sky. Above him, the stars twinkled, each there own little world, shining lights in the darkness.

But something strange was happening. As Luke watched the stars, some of them seemed to fall. Not one or two falling stars, which are not actual stars but meteors burning in the atmosphere, but hundreds of falling stars. Hundreds of falling lights were raining down onto Coruscant, and what was even stranger was that it was impossible for any meteors to fall on Coruscant because of the planetary shield. It was beautiful and wondrous sight to behold. But still Luke could not shake the feeling that something was happening. Something big.

But whatever it was, it could wait until morning. Even all powerful Jedi Masters needed sleep. He returned back to his bed, were his wife slept soundly, well informed by Luke of the days events. Well after he was back asleep, the stars continued to fall.

Once again, Leia woke up suddenly. She had just been asleep in her own bed, allowed to go home after the hospital declared her healed. Beside her, her husband slept soundly. She had heard the voice again, in her dreams, with the sibilant whisper. She felt cold, though she was well huddled up underneath her blanket. She shivered.

She suddenly turned her head toward sharply a peered into the room. She thought she heard a sound, in the shadows. And then another, at a different part of the room. She looked again, but could once more see nothing.

Something fell over off a shelf, and she turned her head toward the noise, her eyes wide with fear. There was nothing there in the darkness, but Leia could swear that she saw two pale yellow eyes appear briefly and look at her in the shadows and then disappear. This time, she reached out with the Force, but while only finding her husband's life energy, Leia felt nothing from where she heard the noise.

Only darkness.

Not completely satisfied that there was nothing there, she went back to sleep, but huddled close to Han and pulled the blanket further over her head.

In the darkness, the yellow eyes continued to stare at her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next morning, the topic everyone was talking about was the event that occurred in the sky the previous night. No one had any clue as to what had caused it or what it even really was. For much of the day, the only news the Holonet had to report was of strange event.

"And no one still has any clue as to how the phenomenon occurred last night," the words appeared as a hologram in the Holonet transceiver with a human male voice describing the announcements. "Scientists are baffled as to what happened. Though the falling lights appeared as falling stars, meteors burning up in the atmosphere, there had not been any trace of any particles making contact with the ground or remaining residue in the atmosphere. The path of the falling objects were tracked to where they were estimated to hit, but instead of finding even the smallest trace of mineral samples, all scientists found were strangely colored blocks. The samples that were found were collected and are currently being experimented on, so as to possibly find the source of them.

Scientists are even more confused as to how the meteors might have even managed to penetrate Coruscant's planetary shield, which would have easily repelled the meteors from entering the atmosphere. And this just in, apparently it is not only above Coruscant lights were seen falling, but above many other planets as well, including Corellia, Yavin 4, Bespin, and Naboo. More information on this extraordinary event as it unfolds."

Leia sat in her chair and stared fixated at the text appearing in front of her. She had gone through her normal morning routine as always. She had just showered and went into the main room in her apartment to watch the news as she always did, and this announcement immediately appeared as soon as she turned the transceiver on.

She had not forgotten what had happened last night, and felt that someone, _something_, had been in the room last night. Even now she felt the presence of something in the room with, but she saw nothing. There was plenty of light in the room, from both the light fixtures and the giant window in the center of the wall that lead out toward a hundred story drop to the pavement, to see if anything was hiding from her. And when she reached out with the Force, she still felt nothing. Only emptiness.

Yet she could still not shake the feeling that something was watching her.

The doorbell rang, and Leia nearly jumped out of her chair. Han entered and went over to the door and opened it.

"Hi, Mom, hi, Dad." Jaina said with a smile as she entered the room and kissed her father on the cheek. Turning around, she saw Luke and Mara an adjacent room, and said hi to them as well, giving both of them a kiss as well. Then she went over to where her Mother was sitting and gave her a kiss as well.

"Jaina," Leia asked smiling, though still very surprised to see her daughter. "What are you doing here?" Jaina had been training as a Jedi on Yavin 4, but every now and again came back to Coruscant to visit her family. And with Luke and Mara both taking a break from training the Jedi, leaving the responsibility to some of the other recruits, Jaina thought it would be the best time as ever to have some time with her entire family.

"Oh, just popped in to say hi", she said, still smiling. Jaina had always been a very pretty child, and had become a very responsible young lady, which she got from her mother's side. She picked up her knack for tools and electronics from her father. "And after all I had heard what happened last night in the sky, though I didn't see it happen. And I got the message Dad sent me about the visitors he picked up." Jaina poked her head around the suite. "Are they here?"

"No," her father answered, still standing by the door. "They're in an apartment right down the hall, though, at the end. You should go say hello to them."

"Yeah, I think I will." Jaina responded, and began to head toward the door.

"Okay, Jaina." Han said, kissing his daughter goodbye. Leia said her goodbyes as well.

"Oh, but Jaina?" Leia said, with a look of concern on her face.

"Yes, Mom?"

"Be careful."

"Don't worry, Mom." Jaina said confidently. "What kind of Jedi would I be if I wasn't careful?"

Sora was also watching the news that morning, after having much trouble trying to figure it out. The droid, Threepio, had explained it to him the night before, but he did not feel like waking him up to find out how. Threepio and Artoo were still powered down, and Donald and Goofy were still asleep as well, though Donald had fallen out of his bed sometime during the night did not seem to bother to get back into bed again. Sora put the volume on low and turned on the transceiver just to catch the end of the morning news announcement about the celestial event in the sky last night.

"Oh no," Sora said quietly, not wanting to wake up the others. He sat in silence for a bit, thinking about the problem, when the door bell rang and he fell out of his seat.

"Waah!" He yelled, then instantly shut his mouth, hoping he did not wake up his roommates, especially the droids. He went over to the door and opened it, and saw a teenage girl with long brown hair.

"Yes?" Sora asked.

"Sora, right?" The girl asked, indicating him. Sora nodded his head. The girl smiled. "Good, my name is Jaina Solo. I believe you've already met my parents, Han and Leia?" Realizing who she was talking about, revelation dawned on Sora's face.

"Oh, yeah." He said, and stuck out his hand. "Pleased to meet you, Jaina." Jaina returned his handshake.

"Would you like to come in?" He asked her.

"No, but would you like to come out?" Jaina asked in response. "My Dad told me that this is the first time you've ever been to Coruscant, and I thought you might like a tour."

"Sure!" Sora said enthusiastically, always excited to see a new world.

_And if the Heartless do come, _Sora thought. _It would probably be better outside where I can have lots of room to fight them_.

"Great." Jaina said, and with Sora went out into the streets.

"Wow," Sora said in amazement to everything he saw. The first time he had seen this, after his Gummi ship had crashed, was when he first woke up and saw the crowd around him, and then later when he flew in the hovercar. But now, immersed in the sights and sounds of the city, he could not believe it. Everywhere he went, he saw and heard new things that astounded him.

"Yeah, Coruscant is a very magical place." Jaina said, walking beside him. "It has a lot of history."

"Yeah, I know," Sora said. "Your Dad told me about everything that happened, about the Republic and the Empire. But still, I have never seen a place like this before. I love it."

"Great." Jaina said smiling, and Sora smiled back.

They walked for hours, taking in all the sights. It amazed Jaina at how she had lived much of her life on Coruscant, in the duracrete jungle, and had never realized what a fantastic place it was. Seeing Sora's enthusiasm about every little thing really surprised Jaina, and made her appreciate her home even more.

They began walking back the apartment together, after having enough fun for one day. They had just rounded a corner, into one of the few desolate places on the surface of the city. Somehow, they had stumbled into a dark ally, where it seemed anything may appear and attack them. Suddenly Jaina stopped, feeling a strange presence behind her. Automatically, her hand reached for her lightsaber. Sora, seeing that his companion had stopped, turned and went back to her.

"Jaina, what is it?" Sora asked.

"Shhhh," she whispered. "There's something behind us. Do you see it?"

Sora, who was in front of Jaina, peered behind her and looked into the shadows. At first there appeared to be nothing, but then something materialized, seemingly out of the shadows on the ground. A small, hunched body sprouted from the ground. It had two small antennae, two pale yellow eyes, and was the color of night.

"A Heartless!" Sora said, drawing his Key Blade.

"A what?" Jaina asked, very confused.

"Stand back, Jaina!" Sora said, and rushed to the Heartless. Before Jaina could turn around, she heard Sora yell, and when she turned to face him, all she saw were black specks floating away from Sora and dissipating into nothingness.

Jaina was about to ask what happened, but before she could, more of the things appeared. They all came up out of the ground, surrounding Sora and Jaina. There had to have been at least forty Shadow Heartless there.

Jaina regrouped by Sora and drew her light saber, which illuminated the Heartless and made them seem even more frightening. They were flanked on all sides, and they had no where to go.

"Not good." Sora said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Far on the Outer Rim, on the world Antu, Ururl watched all that was occurring. He sat on his dark throne, a shadow of darkness covering his face. In front of him, there was a portal allowing him to view anything he wanted. In it, He saw Sora and Jaina surrounded by the group of Heartless, about to become Heartless themselves, as it was the Heartless way to transform their victims into other minions of darkness. He was very pleased with what was happening. Everything was going according to plan. He smiled evilly to himself.

"So, it appears Ansem had been right after all. The boy is the Key Blade master, and to think it was just dumb luck that his ship would have just crashed down just like that."

He laughed.

"And, even better, than young Jedi brat is with him. I can get both my revenge on the Jedi, starting with Jaina Solo, and fulfill Ansem's request at the same time."

He continued to watch as the Heartless closed in on Jaina and Sora. Everything was proceeding so smoothly.

"Ha!" Ururl spat out. "Beware the darkness indeed. The Heartless are completely under my control. Ansem warned me for nothing."

He laughed again, and felt the Force flow through him, its dark tides washing over him.

"'Beware the darkness'." He laughed sinisterly to himself, very pleased with the occurring events. "I embrace it."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

R2-D2 rolled over to the computer jack in the apartment. The other occupants, Threepio, Donald, and Goofy, were still asleep, and he did not want them to know what he was doing, especially Threepio. He had seen Sora leave with Jaina, though Sora probably thought he was still powered down.

Artoo did not entirely trust Sora; after all he did call him small. Though Artoo was told what Sora had said as well, he did not fully believe his story. Artoo had been around for many decades and been, like Han, from one side of the galaxy to the next, and had never seen creatures such as Sora's companions, Donald and Goofy, and he had never heard of any creatures called "Heartless."

As for Sora, Artoo knew that he was human. Sora had the same physiological and chemical make up as Luke, Han, and Leia, at it was definite that Sora was a human.

But what kind of human was he exactly? Artoo had information about every human civilization on every planet, but could find no familiarity with any of them with Sora. Sora mostly resembled the human population of Alderaan, but that was Leia's home planet, and she did not act all the way Sora did. And what kind of clothes did Sora wear? They were big and goofy, Artoo thought, with those big shoes and poofy pants.

But it was time to figure out exactly who this Sora character was. He had said he and his friends were from someplace "far away", and that they accidentally ended up here. But where were they from exactly?

Artoo plugged himself into the computer jack, and began searching for anything on Sora, Donald, Goofy, or the Heartless.

----------------------------------------------

"Sora!" Jaina exclaimed, bringing up her lightsaber in a more defensive position. "What are these things?"

"Heartless," Sora responded calmly. He looked around, and saw that without a doubt that they were surrounded on all sides.

"Well, then," Jaina said. "They messed with the wrong Jedi today. Let's go get them, Sora."

Almost on cue, the entire group of Heartless jumped up and attacked Sora and Jaina. Sora swung his Key Blade around, blocking the Heartless attacks and managing to attack one or two of the Heartless. He then jumped straight in the air, away from the Heartless attack, and lunged back down onto several unsuspecting Shadows. Their black bodies dissolved into nothing.

Jaina, on the other hand, had not moved from where should stood. Using her Jedi reflexives, she swung her lightsaber before any Heartless could reach her. The Heartless moved too simply, only jumping in the air and lunging at their victims. Jaina was easily able to deflect any Heartless attacks. But for some strange reason, for everyone she destroyed, two more took her place. She looked at Sora, seeing that his Heartless group was being beaten back, but hers was growing even larger. And in the cramped alley, soon Jaina and Sora would not have much more room to defend themselves.

"Sora," Jaina called out to Sora after slashing at another Shadow. "We have to pull back. There's too many of them.

Sora saw Jaina's point.

"You're right, Jaina," Sora said, destroying another Heartless. "But if we don't stop these now, they'll just come after us. Got any ideas?"

"Just one." Jaina said, and reached out into the Force. The air around them began to change; it swirled faster and faster, picking up with increased speed. The wind was in a frenzy, it swirled around them, with Jaina as the focal point. The wind picked up the Heartless as they jumped, or just swept them off the ground, and sent them all flying away into the atmosphere.

"That should buy us some time." Jaina said, sheathing her lightsaber.

"What did you do?" Sora asked, putting his Key Blade away as well.

"I used the Force to make a whirlwind, and I just blew the Heartless away." Jaina answered.

"Good job," Sora said. "But that won't hold them off for long. The only way to get rid off them for good is with the Key Blade."

"We better had back to the apartment to regroup, then." Jaina said. Sora was about to respond, but from the walkway behind them they heard someone shout. Together Sora and Jaina ran out of the alley, and into a maelstrom of confusion.

There were Heartless everywhere, and all kinds of them as well. There were Shadows jumping around, Darkballs, giant balloon like Heartless, were ramming into people, Invisibles, humanoid dark angel Heartless with wings and a wicked looking sword, were slashing at everyone that crossed their path, and Wyverns, red colored avian like Heartless, were attacking people from the sky by picking them up in their talons and letting them fall the ground. These Heartless, and many more, were everywhere, and those beings that the Heartless killed instantly became Shadows themselves.

An Ithorian, running for his life, was slashed by an Invisible, and, losing his own heart, became a Shadow of his former self. A Zabrak, trying to hold off a group of Shadow Heartless, was completely overpowered by them. They jumped and smothered him in a mass of darkness. When they removed themselves from the pile, the Zabrak was gone, but there was now one more Shadow. People were trying to stop the Heartless by any means necessary, but neither blasters nor punches were stopping the Heartless attack. Heartless flew through the air, ramming in building and causing as much destruction as possible. Many escaped, but many more were turned into Heartless.

Jaina and Sora were about to assist them, but by that time those who had not fled had turned into Heartless, and they all set their sight on the Jedi and Key Blade Master.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Ururl continued to watch as the events progressed. It was very unexpected that the young Jedi would think to make a Force whirlwind and blow the Heartless a way. Ururl had been sure that the Shadow Heartless were more than enough to take down both Jaina Solo and Sora, but apparently they were not. He would not make the same mistake again.

After Jaina had blown the Heartless away, Ururl had instantly summoned more Heartless to the streets. There they had begun to attack the bystanders and convert them into Heartless slaves. Now these new Heartless were going to deal with Jaina and Sora.

_But what to do about the others?_ Ururl thought to himself. _There are, of course Sora's companions, Donald and Goofy, and the rest of the Skywalker and Solo family. _

He laughed to himself.

_I think it is time to deal with them as well_.

------------------------

Donald was woken up by some loud beeping sound. He woke up, flapping his arms both with surprise of his very loud alarm and realizing that he was on the floor. In the other bed, Goofy was still snoring.

"Wake up, Goofy." Donald said, but when Goofy did not, he tried again louder. "Wake up!" But this time, Donald used his lighting magic to wake Goofy up.

"Ouch!" Goofy yelled, waking up. He yawned, still tired. "What's the matter Donald?" He asked.

Artoo then came rolling into the room, apparently the source of the constant beeping. At the sound of the beeping, Threepio powered on as well.

"Artoo, what is the matter with you?" Threepio asked.

Artoo responded with a series of bleeps.

"A strange creature appeared out of no where?" Threepio asked, very puzzled.

Then, behind Artoo, a hunched over black creature came waddling into the room.

"A Heartless!" Donald and Goofy shouted in unison.

"Oh, my, how horrid!" Threepio exclaimed.

Goofy jumped up and grabbed his shield, and ram the Heartless into the main room. Donald then zapped it with his lighting magic to destroy it. More Shadow Heartless, however, began to materialize from the shadows. They nearly filled the entire room.

"Oh, my." Threepio said, then after he looked out the window. "OH, MY!"

Donald, Goofy, and Artoo also turned to peer out the window, and each jumped back. Outside, there were several Heartless flying through the air, some were carrying people, while others were just doing as much damage as they could.

All four of them then turned their attention back to the room, where even more Shadows had begun to gather. They were surrounded. The entire group slowly backed up as the Heartless began to advance. Donald brought up his staff to get ready to attack, while Goofy hid behind his shield, also getting ready to attack. Artoo even whimpered a little as the Heartless continued to surround them.

"We're doomed." Threepio aptly said.

------------------------------

Leia screamed, and in an instant later Han, Luke, and Chewbacca came rushing into the room.

"Leia," Luke said. "What is it?"

"Something," Leia said, looking out the window. "Just flew by." Something went by again. "Look, there it is!" She said, pointing out the window from her chair.

Han, Luke, and Chewbacca turned to look out the window, and saw a huge, red, bird like creature hovering outside staring back at them.

"What is that thing?" Han asked.

"Look, Han," Luke said, pointing to a corner of the room. "Over there."

Several weird creatures came up out of the darkness in the corner, strange hunched, black creatures. Leia jumped up at of her chair and ran to where Han and Luke stood. Luke drew his lightsaber, and Han drew his blaster as well.

Han fired at the first creature and hit it, but it still kept on coming, completely unphased. Han looked confused for a moment, and fired again, but the creature kept on coming. Luke went toward another of the creatures and slashed at it with his lightsaber, but though he cut it in half, it just reformed itself.

"Han, what's going on?" Leia asked, but no one had any answer.

"I don't know," Han said, but then something dawned on his face. "Wait a minute, maybe these are those Heartless creatures Sora was telling us about." He fired at another of the creatures.

"But," Luke said, slashing at another creature only to have it reform a second later. "How did they get here?"  
"I don't know," Han said. "But I'm sure Sora knows. Let's get out of here and find him. Do you know where Jaina took him?"

"No," Leia answered. "But hopefully she has her comlink with her."

"Well, let's hurry and get out of here," Han said. "And get the droids and Donald and Goofy as well. We can't leave them here, not with these _things_ crawling around." He shot at another one. "Let's go."

All four of them ran out the door, and crashed into Donald and Goofy.

"Oh, thank the maker! Mistress Leia! Master Han!" Threepio exclaimed, trying to catch.

"Threepio?" Leia asked. "What's going on? Why are you out here?"

"Some Heartless appeared in our room." Donald said. "And we had to fight through them to get out."

"So those things are Heartless?" Han asked, as more Heartless appeared. "Nevermind, tell me later. Right now we got to get out of here. Leia, try to contact Jaina, and ask her where she is. We have to meet up with her and Sora."

"Right, Han." Leia said, getting the comlink out, and added under breath. "I just hope she's alright."

--------------------------------

Jaina grunted as she swung her lightsaber at an attacking Invisible. It tried to parry her blow, but even a sword made of darkness cannot stand against a sword of light. Jaina's blade cut through the Heartless, but the Invisible just reformed itself and began attacking Jaina anew.

"What's going on?" She asked out loud to herself. "I cut that thing in half and its still coming!"

Sora, on the other hand, was having his own problems. Several Darkballs and Wyverns kept on attacking, and though he kept on beating them back, they were beginning to overwhelm him.

"Jaina," Sora called to Jaina. "I don't think I can keep this up much longer!"

"Neither can I!" Jaina called back, after slicing the Heartless once again only to have it form back. Suddenly she heard a little beeping sound, and, realizing it was her comlink, picked it up.

"Hello?" She asked, in between strikes.

"Jaina?" a voice on the other side said.

"Mom?" Jaina asked relieved. "Is that you?"

"Yes, Jaina its me." Her mom answered. "Where are you?"

"About a block away from the apartment," Jaina answered as she ducked a blow. "Where are you?"

"Leaving the apartment. We are all here." Leia said. "These creatures appeared in the apartment and we had to leave."

"Mom, where can we meet you?" Jaina asked her mother.

"The _Falcon_ isn't far from where you are." Leia said. "Meet us there."

"Okay, Mom." Jaina said, and hung up the comlink. She called to Sora. "Sora, that was my mother. We're meeting her at a safe place, but we have to go now!"

"Okay," Sora said, fighting off another Heartless. "Hey, Jaina, do you think you can make another whirlwind?"

"I don't know, I can try."

"No," Sora said. "Don't try, just do it or don't do it."

For an instant, Jaina looked amused, and thought. _Has he been talking to Uncle Luke?_ But then focused her mind on what she had to do.

There were many more Heartless now than before, so she would need a larger whirlwind. She concentrated, feeling the Force flow through her. She did not need to push the Heartless for away, just summon enough wind to clear a path for Sora and herself. With all her might, Jaina altered the wind flow, controlling it, until it became a strong enough gust of wind to blow the Heartless away. It worked, though not all the Heartless were blown away, but enough for a safe retreat.

"Let's go!" Jaina called out to Sora, and together they ran toward safety.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sora and Jaina ran through the street, making their way to where the _Millennium Falcon _was located. Fortunately is what not too far away from their location, and they were fast approaching it. Destruction was all around them, caused by the Heartless. Fires raged in buildings, the permacrete sidewalk was smashed, thousands of vehicles laid where they crashed when their owners' abandoned them, trying to flee the Heartless assault.

Sora and Jaina were the only humans left on the street. All others had either fled for their lives or been turned into Heartless. Only now no Heartless were present, thanks to Jaina's Force whirlwind, but it was only a matter of time until they reappeared.

"Jaina," Sora called out as they ran. "Are we almost there?"

"Yeah," Jaina said. "The platform is right here, after the next corner. Everyone else should be there already."

"Good, let's hurry." Sora said.

They rounded the corner, seeing the _Millennium Falcon _just a little further ahead, and ran straight into a group of Soldier Heartless, basic Shadow Heartless except more erect and covered in armor.

"Not again," Jaina said. "Sora, take care of these guys."

"Got it." Sora said.

Sora instantly swung out his Keyblade and attacked a Soldier, killing it instantly. Next Sora pointed his Keyblade at two more approaching Soldiers and cast a blizzard spell, freezing and destroying the Heartless. With another swing of the blade, he took out another two Heartless. Jaina watched on amazed.

Just one more remained and, seeing it was the last survivor, ran off in the direction of the _Falcon_. Someone on board must have seen it coming, and unleashed a laser blast from the quad cannon at the Heartless, only to have no effect. The Heartless continued its sprint toward the ship.

"Sora," Jaina called. "If that Heartless gets on board, who knows what it might do to everyone."

"Don't worry," Sora said as he ran toward the Heartless. "I'll stop it."

"Sora, wait!" Jaina called after him.

Both of them closed the gap between them and the Soldier, nearly reaching it, when it stopped in midstride. Seeing an opportunity to destroy it, Sora leaped up and slashed at the Heartless.

"Good job, Sora." Jaina complemented him. "C'mon, the _Falcon _is right-"

Jaina stopped in midsentence as the ground began to shake.

"What's going on?" Sora asked, his voice vibrating along with the ground.

"I don't know!" Jaina responded, trying to regain her footing.

"Jaina, Sora, hurry!" Luke, appearing on the _Falcon _ramp, called out. "We have to-"

Before Luke could finish, a wall, appearing out of no where, came up out of the ground. At least twenty stories high, it completely blocked Jaina and Sora from reaching the _Falcon_. The wall spread around and boxed Sora and Jaina in. On all four sides they were surrounded. The ground continued to shake.

"Sora, what's going on?" Jaina asked, her lightsaber blazing as she turned around looking for a way out.

"I don't know," Sora said, looking for a way out as well. "But things like this have happened to me before."

"What happens then?"

"Well-" But before Sora could answer, a huge black shadow manifested in the center of the square. Jaina and Sora both ran to the side as something appeared. It came out slowly out as the ground continued to quake. It was black as night, and as its head first appeared, Jaina and Sora saw that it had many teeth. Its upper jaw hooked over its lower making a sort of beak shape. The monster continued to appear as its huge muscular body appeared. It was really a beast of a creature. It was huge humanoid creature, walking on two legs, but instead of having only two arms, this creature had six. As it fully formed, it let out a roar. In the center of its chest, there was a tattoo of a heart like shape.

Once Jaina was able to get a look at the monster, she saw a slight resemblance to another creature, called a Rancor. Her uncle Luke had once had a nasty experience with a Rancor in Jabba the Hutt's palace, and encountered tamed Rancors on Dathomir. But both times Luke had said he had sensed something in the creatures in the Force, at least knowing that they were alive, but when Jaina searched for this creature in the Force, she found nothing.

It slowly lumbered over to where Sora and Jaina stood. By now the ground had stopped shaking, but each of the creature's footsteps created a small shockwave.

"Sora, I think we're in trouble." Jaina said, fear in her voice. "How can we fight that thing? We're completely separated from everyone else, and I can't do a thing to damage Heartless."

"Separated…" Sora said, distracted, then turned to Jaina and said. "Jaina, I'm going to attack it. Fight with me."

The creature was getting closer.

"But how? My lightsaber doesn't do anything."

"You can now. You're in my party now."

"What, party? I don't understand." Jaina said confused.

"Don't worry," Sora said. "Just fight."

They both stood back to back, facing as the behemoth approached, and then went into an attack. Sora ran over to the creature's feet and began swinging his Keyblade at the monstrous feet. The creature howled in pain, and tried to stomp on Sora, who just jumped over the shockwaves and continued his assault.

Jaina meanwhile, propelling herself with the Force, jumped up and swung her lightsaber. Its blade sliced through flesh, and lopped an arm of the monster. The arm fell to the ground with a splat. The creature howled again, but it soon recovered and attempted to grab at the falling Jedi. Jaina used the Force to push the creature's hands away as it nearly grabbed her. She landed on the ground and jumped up again to chop another arm off. This time though when she jumped the creature grabbed her, catching Jaina by surprise. Her lightsaber fell to the ground and landed by Sora. He stopped and picked it up.

"Sora, help!" Jaina called as she squirmed in the creature's arm as it lifted her up to its mouth.

"How?" Sora asked, not knowing how he could stop the monster at all.

"Like this!" Jaina said, managing to get one hand free. "Get your blade ready!"

Using the Force, Jaina lifted Sora into the air, sending him flying. At first Sora was a little shaken up, but quickly recovered, seeing his target. The monster turned to see the flying boy, revealing the heart like shape on its chest. Sora pointed his Keyblade straight ahead of him, and soared straight for the chest. The monster tried to turn away but was too slow, and Sora's blade plummeted into the creature's chest. It roared in pain, dropping Jaina and clutching at its chest.

"Jaina, I got you!" Sora yelled as he leaped of the chest and caught Jaina in midair, landing on the ground.

The monster continued to roar, backing up, as sparks started to fly through its body. Slowly the space around the monster began to dissolve as the creature melted away. With its final breath, before it disappeared completely, it gave final roar of pain.

Finally, after it disappeared, the ground began to shake again, and the walls surrounding Jaina and Sora went back into the ground.

"Jaina, your hurt." Sora said noticing Jaina's wound. "Let me help you."

"Thanks, Sora." She responded, embarrassed to getting helped. "The _Falcon_ is right there. Let's go get on."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The _Millennium Falcon _flew in space, in the void between the stars. All that those on board could hear were the hum of the engines as Han navigated the ship. They were not going to any specific destination, only getting away from Coruscant. Other ships had left as well, escaping the attack of the Heartless. But still many more were left behind.

Han sat in the piltot's chair on board the _Falcon_ but then switched the automatic pilot on. He headed back to where everyone was sitting.

In the cramped space sat Leia, Luke, Mara Jade, Jaina, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and the droids. It was very quiet, very tense. After just barely escaping with their lives, but having seen so many others lost, it was hard to find anything to talk about.

"Well, this is a fine mess." Mara Jade said suddenly.

"Mara, please, don't-" Luke turned to his wife, trying to get her to stop."

"Don't what, Farmboy?" Mara asked impatiently. "I don't really know what's going on, but just sitting here doing nothing isn't going to get anything done."

Luke was about to say something, but stopped himself.

"I agree with you, Mara." Leia added in. "None us really do know what is truly going on here. At least, not all of us."

They all looked at Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"Sora," Leia began. "Are you sure you have told us everything you know about the Heartless? Is there anything that you have not told us yet?"

"Uhhh…" Sora mumbled uncertainly, looking at Donald and Goofy. "I really want to tell you, but I can't."

"Sora," Leia said soothingly. "It's ok. You can tell us anything you need to."

Sora looked down at the floor of the _Falcon_.

"Sora," Donald said. Sora poked his head up to look at the talking duck. "You can tell them everything."

"Really?" Sora asked, surprised. "Alright then. You see everyone, I did tell you all I know about the Heartless, but I did lie about some other parts."

"Like what, Sora?" Asked Luke.

"Well, I did say I wasn't from around here, but the truth is, I come from a completely different world."

"Well," Han said. "what kinda world do you come from? Dantooine? Bakura?"

"No, no." Sora said. "Not a world. I have never even heard of those worlds before. Like I said, I really am not from around here. It's difficult to explain, but, I come from another universe."

Sora stopped a moment to let everything sink in.

"I'll explain everything." He continued. "I guess to start with, the place I come from, my home, are called the Destiny Islands."

Sora continued to tell the Solos and Skywalkers everything, about how the Heartless came to his world and destroyed it, about meeting Donald and Goofy, about the stars and the worlds, the Princesses of Hearts, Riku, Kairi. About everything.

When he was finally done, no one knew what to say. It was so much, knowing that there are so many other worlds and beings out there. The universe was already huge as it is, with countless of unexplored worlds. And now there are even more worlds out there, with countless lives all hanging in the balance.

"Wow, kid." Han said. "That's a pretty impressive story."

"But it's true!" Sora said.

"Easy, kid," Han said." I didn't say I didn't believe you, just that it's a lot to take in."

"Yeah, I know." Sora said.

"But, Sora," Jaina started. "I still have a question. Before, when we were fighting that creature, you said something about me being in your 'party' now. What does that mean?"

"Whenever Donald and Goofy are with me," Sora began. "They are in my party and are permanently in it. Whenever we have met someone new in a new world, they also join my party permanently. But when we are separated from each other, the party is broken and we are alone until we meet back up. When I left with you to go outside, Donald and Goofy were still connected with me, but when that creature came, they were separated. But since you were there, you were able to join my party, and you still are."

"But," Jaina said. "I still don't understand how I was able to hurt the Heartless that time. I thought you said only the Keyblade can kill the Heartless."

"It can," Sora responded. "But when someone is in my party, they share the power of the Keyblade with me, letting them kill the Heartless also. At least, that's how I think it works. Also, other people who have the power of the heart can kill the Heartless, like my friend Riku. "

"So, what your saying is, now I can kill Heartless?" Jaina asked.

"Yes." Sora said simply.

"Great." Jaina said enthusiastically. "So Dad, where are we going now?"

"Well," Han said. "Hopefully somewhere that's safe, but I don't know where that could be if those Heartless can appear everywhere."

"Sora," Luke said. "You said that the Heartless can track you through the Keyblade, and when it's not with you its harder for them to track you, right?"

"Right." Sora said. "Because of its power, they can track it and my heart. Why do you ask?"

"Well," Luke continued. "If we're going to find someplace safe, maybe we should separate it from you."

"But-" Sora started.

"Wait, let me finish." Luke said. "By separating it from, they won't be able to track it or you. Or at least for a time. And during that time, we can prepare for when they come back."

"Well, I guess that makes sense." Sora agreed. "But what will we do in the meantime?"  
"I've been thinking about that." Luke said. "Donald and Goofy can stay with the Keyblade, if that is alright with you two?"

"Sure." Donald said for the both them.

"So Donald and Goofy can go with Han and Leia, while they watch the Keyblade. Mara, could you go with them also?"

"Sure, Luke." Mara said to her husband.

"And Sora, you, Jaina, and Artoo can accompany me back to Yavin 4." Luke said

"And what shall I do, Master Luke?" Threepio asked.

"Threepio, you have the most important job of all." Luke said. "I need you to stay with the others and record everything Donald and Goofy say."

"Of course, sir." Threepio said with pride in his voice.

"Great," Han said. "Goldenrod gets to come with us."

"But, Luke," Leia said. "Why Yavin 4?"

"Because Leia," Luke said. "Sora is about to through some serious training."

"What do you mean?" Asked Leia.

"I am going to train Sora in the way of the Force."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Sora, Luke, Jaina and Artoo disembarked from the _Millennium Falcon _onto the Jedi temple grounds. As they headed down the boarding ramp, Leia called after them.

"Luke," Leia called to her brother. Luke stopped and turned toward her. Leia walked down the ramp and went toward her brother. "Luke, please be careful. I don't want anything to happen to any of you."

"Don't worry, Leia." Luke reassured her. "I'll take care of them all. Now go, and don't' worry, everything will be fine."

"Alright." Leia said and began going up the ramp.

"Leia," Sora suddenly called after her, making her turn toward Sora.

"Yes, Sora?"

"Remember," Sora said. "Whatever you do, stay flying. The Heartless can't get you while you're flying."

"Okay, Sora," Leia said. "I'll remember. Goodbye."

"Bye." Sora waved cheerfully.

Once Leia boarded the _Falcon_ it took off. Luke, Sora, Jaina, and Artoo continued to look on as it rose up into the sky, until it was nothing more than just a speck. Then it disappeared all together.

"Well, Sora," Luke said. "No point just standing around. Let's get going to the temple so your training can begin."

Sora nodded in agreement, and they began walking.

"Hey, Sora?" Jaina asked as they walked.

"Yes, Jaina?"

"Back on Coruscant, when that monster attacked us," Jaina queried. "Where did that giant wall come from? It just appeared out of no where."

'Oh, that," Sora said grinning. "I don't really understand it either, but whenever I fight a lead Heartless, something like that always appears. A wall, a forcefield, something, but I think that the Heartless somehow bring it with them. It's no big deal, really."

"Okay." Jaina said, and they continued walking in quiet.

As they walked, Sora saw the many Jedi going through training excercises. They were crawling, jumping over obstacles, sparring with each other, and many other things Sora could not identify. He wondered if he would have to go through anything like that. None of the Jedi in training paid any attention to the group as they passed. They were trained too well to be distracted by such small things, even if a strangely dressed child and esteemed Jedi master was there.

"Hey, Luke," Sora suddenly said. "What kind of training am I going to go through?"

"Unfortunately, Sora, not much," Luke said. "Because you don't have any Force potential, I can't properly train you to be a Jedi. However, with your unique power and ability, we can overcome that. The knowledge and training I give you along you're your own power may be all we need." They continued walking until Luke stopped them in a small clearing area of the temple grounds.

"We must act quickly," Luke said. "We do not have much time. Over the next three days we shall meet here early in the morning and train. We are limited in time because the Heartless have not yet attacked Ossus, but we don't know how much longer we may have. I will show you where you will be staying over the next several days."

"Okay." Sora said.

"Sora, what you are about to begin may be the hardest chore of your life. This may take days, even weeks, perhaps even longer to accomplish. You must learn obedience, calm, control. There is no quick and easy route to the Force, and it must be achieved slowly. However, once your training is complete, you will emerge stronger than you are now, in both body and mind. Are you still willing to begin?"

Sora gulped. "Yes, sir."

"Good," Luke smiled. "Let's begin."

-

Jaina watched on as Luke trained Sora in the Force. The threee days had passed since their arrival on Ossus, and Sora had made much progress since. Uncle Luke had taught Sora the Jedi code and the way of the Force, and after Sora had memorized and learned it all, thought rushed to do so, had moved on to using his own ability to tap into the Force. Amazingly, it seemed as if Sora was actually using the Force. Even now, Sora was using whatever power he had and was lifting several rocks, and Artoo, in the air. He did it so effortlessly, and seemed to even have fun while doing so.

_Poor Artoo_. Jaina thought comically, as Artoo spun and floated in the air.

"Okay, Sora, that's enough." Luke said, and Sora settled Artoo and the floating rocks on to the ground.

"That was fun," Sora said.

Artoo spat at a series of beeps at him.

"What did he say?" asked Sora.

"I think he said 'Speak for yourself'." Said Luke.

"What now, Luke?" Sora asked.

"Sora," Luke said. "You have progressed much faster than I originally had though you would, and in such little time."

Sora smiled sheepishly.

"And because you have progressed so much," Luke said. "I think you deserve this."

Luke stretched out his hand and called a cylindrical object from the tent to his hand.

"What is it?" Sora asked.

Luke pushed a button on the handle, and a shimmering golden blade came out. Sora flinched at the sight of it.

"This is a lightsaber," Luke said. "Similar to the one Jaina and I use. And it is yours." Luke deactivated and handed the lightsaber to Sora.

"For me? Really?" Sora asked extremely surprised as he took the light sword from Luke.

"Yes, Sora, you deserve it." Luke said. "With this, we can finish your training."

"How?" asked Sora.

"When you mentioned about your 'party' before, and how those who are in it can fight the Heartless, it gave me an idea." Luke said. "This is why I knew I had to train you in the Force. By using your own power, and the Force, I believe you can add many more people to your party to fight the Heartless."

"How so?" Sora asked.

"By combining this lightsaber, the symbol of the Force, and your lightsaber, with the power of your heart. I believe that this will grant you enough power to add anyone, anywhere in the galaxy to your party. But we will have much more training to do first. Are you ready?"

"Yes." Sora said enthusiastically.

-

"No!" Ururl spat out in contempt. "I can't find them anywhere! They've disappeared."

He calmed down.

"The Heartless have been searching the entire galaxy for the boy and his Keyblade, and can't find either of them." Ururl waved his hand dismissingly. "No matter, it will only be a matter of time. Zur, come here."

A man draped in shadow manifested in front of Ururl.

"Yes, master." Zur said, in a dark voice, bowing on one knee.

"At the moment Sora reveals himself to us," Ururl said malignantly. "You are to strike, understand?"

"Of course, master." Zur replied, dark light flashing from his eyes.

"Hmm," Ururl murmured. "Now go."

Zur quickly melted away into shadow.

"Sora _will_ fall," Ururl said. "And the Jedi with him."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_Heart_. The voice said in Leia's head. Again she appeared floating above a dark nothingness. _Princess._

The light appeared in front of Leia again and she drifted closer to it.

_Who is there?_ She shouted out to the darkness. Nothing happened.

_Show yourself! _She yelled and this time something appeared. Hundreds of pale, yellow eyes appeared out of the darkness, all staring directly at Leia. They surrounded her, pushing her back to the edge of the light. She felt the light pouring over her, making the darkness grow and expand. The eyes continued to stare and close in on her.

_What do you want?_ Leia asked as the eyes continued to push here back to the light, until there was no more room to go. The light completely surrounded Leia, replacing the glow from the eyes. She disappeared into the blinding glow.

_Heart_.

-

Leia awoke.

She had nodded off while sitting in the co-pilot chair of the _Falcon. _Mara was helping to fix up the _Falcon_ in case of any unforeseen events. Sora's friends, Donald and Goofy, were listening to Threepio's stories of crises he has been through, with Artoo interjecting constantly. As for Sora's Keyblade, it rested safely in the storage compartment.

For the past , they had constantly been traveling, never stopping except to briefly restock on food. Reports had been coming in everywhere of Heartless attacks, and they did not want to land anywhere in case they are attacked as well.

"Hey, you awake?" Han asked beside Leia.

"Yes, but I had a strange dream." Leia responded woozily.

"'Strange how?" Han asked, and Leia told him of both the recent dream and the other one she had, before all these events had started.

"That is weird." Han said. "Have you told anyone else?"

"No," Leia said, shaking her head. "Not even Luke. But it worried me, and yet it seemed so familiar."

"How so?" asked Han.

"I don't know," Leia said. "But those eyes, I feel I've seen them some where before, and the way the voice calls me 'Princess'," Leia shuddered. "It gives me the creeps."

Han reached over to soothe his wife when the com began beeping. Han pushed the flashing button and answered it.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hello, Han?" Luke's voice answered over the transceiver. "It's Luke."

"Oh, Luke," Han said smiling. "How you've been? How has the training been going?"

"The training has been going well," Luke replied. "Sora's nearly done, but to finish it we need the Keyblade."

"Why?" Leia asked Luke over the com.

"Hi, Leia," Luke said. "We need it for what we are trying to do."

Luke explained to them his goal for Sora to extend his power.

"That will be very impressive if the kid can pull it off." Han said.

"Yes, it will," Luke agreed. "And that's why we need it. Will you come?"

"Of course, Luke." Leia responded. "We're nearby, so we'll be there soon."

"Okay, bye," Luke said. "Give my love to Mara for me, and my regards to everyone else. See you soon." The com turned off.

"Okay," Han said, rubbing his hands together. "Let's set a course in and head to Yavin."

-

As Leia said, they soon arrived on Ossus, on a platform nearby the training area. Mara arrived first, and she and Luke embraced each other. Leia and Han were next, who after saying hello to Luke went over to Jaina. Donald and Goofy were the last two off the ship, with Threepio staying on board. Both Donald and Goofy immediately went to greet Sora, who they had not seen in weeks.

After they had all greeted each other, Han went inside the _Falcon _and handed it to Sora. Then they all followed Luke to the clearing where Sora had done his training.

"Are you ready, Sora?" Luke said.

"Yes." Sora said, determination in his voice.

"Alright, then," Luke said. "First, activate your lightsaber, and feel the Force around you. Let it surround you, enter into every part of your body."

Sora's lightsaber ignited with a _snap-hiss_ and was ready.

"Now, take your Keyblade," Luke continued. "And feel it in the Force, feel its own power, with your own. Combine them, make them one."

Sora closed his eyes as in a trance as everyone else watched. He raised his lightsaber in one arm above his head, and his Keyblade in the other. Power began to course through Sora's body, a powerful glow.

"That's it, Sora!" Luke said. "Concentrate!"

Sora began to glow even brighter than before, the light spreading beyond him. It washed over the entire group in a blanket of energy. The wave continued, touching the _Millennium Falcon _and the droids inside. The glow continued to spread across the entire planet, system, and beyond, infusing all beings with the power to fight the Heartless.

The glow began to die down, and Sora lowered his arms, but now instead of having a lightsaber and a Keyblade, there was something new in Sora's hand. It was in the shape of the Keyblade but the handle was that of a lightsaber, and though the blade looked like a key, it was a key of energy, the same as a lightsaber.

A name echoed in Sora's mind. _Forceuser…_

"What happened to the Keyblade?" Goofy asked.

"It combined with the lightsaber," Sora said. "To make this: the Forcekey."

"Sora, you've done well," Luke congratulated Sora. "Not only have you extended the reach of your power, but it has grown even greater than before."

"So, what now, Luke?" Sora asked. "Where are we going now?"

"I guess with your new found power," Luke said. "We can go combat the Heartless. I suppose we should start on Coruscant."

"Sounds good to me," Sora said, hooking the Forcekey over his shoulder. "Let's go."

"Not so fast," a shapeless voice interrupted. "You have to go through me first if you want to leave."

A shadow erupted into the clearing, a man stepping out of it. He wore a black robe, which matched his glowing black eyes.

"Who are you?" Sora asked as he drew his blade.

"My name is Zur," the dark man answered as he drew two lightsabers into his hands and ignited them, blades of black appearing from them. "The last name you will ever hear."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Zur first used the Force to shove Han, Leia, Mara, Donald and Goofy away, leaving only Luke, Jaina, and Sora for him to fight. Then he launched into a frenzy, wielding his dual blades with dangerous accuracy. Luke and Jaina jumped out of the way while Sora rolled to the side. Zur, his sabers at the ready, was surrounded, though he did not seem to care.

Instead, he jumped high into the air and lightning crackled from his fingertips. Sora did not even see it coming. He was thrown backward, light still crackling in his body.

"Sora!" Both Donald and Goofy yelled and launched themselves at Zur.

Donald immediately cast a freezing spell, managing to freeze Zur in place, trapping him in a block of ice.

"Good job, Donald," Goofy said, but as he did, the ice cracked, and Zur jumped p and away from them.

"Is that the best you can do?" He sneered at them, and blocked an attack from Luke from behind. The lightsabers sizzled as they touched each other.

"What were you trying to do?" Zur asked Luke as he turned to face him, repulsing Luke's saber from his own. "Trying to get me from behind?"  
"No, this," Luke said. "Now, Jaina!"

"What!" Zur said, as Jeaina swung her lightsaber at him. Zur quickly blocked and pushed Jaina away with the Force. Then more lightning erupted from his fingertips, shocking Jaina.

"Sithscum!" Han said from the sidelines as Zur was attacking Jaina. He aimed his blaster at Zur and fired several shots in quick succession. Zur stopped shocking Jaina and easily deflected the blaster bolts, sending them back towards Han.

The bolts hurdled towards Han, but before they hit him another saber ignited and deflected the bolts. Leia stood in front of Han, protecting her husband.

"How, sweet," Zur said maliciously. "If you're going to defend together, then you can die together!"

He launched himself at Han and Leia but before he could reach them Donald summoned some lighting of his own. The blast took Zur by surprised, knocking him backwards. Before he had a chance to recover, Goofy rammed into him with his shield, knocking Zur back even more.

"Enough of this," Zur said as he recovered. With the Force he shoved everyone away except for Luke. "Just you and me now Skywalker, no more interference. And after I'm done with you, Sora's next."

"Uncle Luke!" Jaina yelled and jumped to where her uncle was, but was knocked back by a shield that appeared out of no where. "What was that?"

"Another barrier," Sora said, still recovering from the blast. "Zur must have summoned it so he could have a one on one with Luke."

"Oh." Jaina said worried.

Within the shield, Luke and Zur paced around each other, both ready to attack.

"Why have you come here, Zur?" Luke called out.

"Isn't it obvious?" Zur replied. "To destroy you and your pathetic band."

"Who sent you?" Luke said, regarding Zur coldly.

"My master, of course," Zur said. "He has been interested in you for some time, all of you and your, new friend."

"You mean Sora?" Luke asked. "What does your master want with Sora?"

"That is not of any importance right now," Zur said, stopping his pacing. "You have more important issues to deal with now."

He ran at Luke, both blades diving in for the attack. Luke stood in a defensive posture and braced for the attack. Zur swung his blades both at Luke, in a mad attack, with Luke barely able to block him. Just one false step on Luke's part and it would all be over. Zur continued his relentless assault, with Luke constantly blocking his opponent's every blow.

Then Luke noticed something. Despite his opponent's dual lightsabers, he appeared to be less accurate than Luke's one, relying on the force of his two blades rather than his own ability. Luke knew he could use this to his advantage.

As Zur's blades fell down on him, Luke rolled out of the way. Then he jumped up as high as he could go and dived straight for Zur with his lightsaber straight out in front of him. Zur crossed his blades over him to protect himself from any attack. Luke, seeing his chance, continued straight on to Zur and penetrated his lightsaber straight into Zur's chest.

Zur screamed in pain, his lightsabers falling to the ground. He clutched at his chest, as a dark vapor began pouring out.

"Very good, Master Jedi," Zur said weakly. "I see why my master has been so interested in you."

"Who is your master?" Luke said.

"I guess it does not matter if I tell you," Zur said. "I am not worthy, have failed, but he will destroy you all." He took a breath. "My master is Lord Ururl, and he will destroy you all."

"Where is your master located?" Luke asked.

Zur laughed wheezing. "Do you think I would tell you? You may have defeated me, but I leave you with a gift." Zur screamed and a blanket of shadow enveloped him completely. He disappeared, leaving a black scorch mark in the ground. In his place, Shadow and Defender Heartless appeared, ready to attack.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Fire balls fired from the Defenders' mouths, aimed at Luke, their closest target. He jumped back though several of the flames managed to graze him.

"Luke!" Leia yelled. Sora, seeing his friend needed help, ran to attack the Heartless, Donald and Goofy close behind him. The Defenders continued their attack, spewing out their blizzard breath, knocking Sora back and blocking his vision. When he was able to see again, all he saw was a giant mouth coming at him. He tried to dodge but was not fast enough. The mouth bit at Sora, causing him even more damage.

"Sora, heal!" Donald said, using his magic to heal Sora and make him better. Sora recovered and thanked Donald. Goofy meanwhile took his shield and rammed into the nearest Defender, destroying it, while Luke, having recovered from the fireball attack joined in as well. Taking his lightsaber, Luke slashed at a Defender shield, lopping it off. The main body of the defender, now without any protection, tried to run away, but Luke slashed it with his blade before it could.

Everyone else was having problems of their own. While Luke, Sora, Donald, and Goofy dealt with the Defenders, everyone else was fighting the shadow swarm. Han was blasting them with his blaster before they had a chance of getting near him, but he was beginning to get over run.

"Damn," Han said. "For each one of these things I kill two more take its place"

Leia and Jaina, their lightsabers blazing, fought side by side. They swung their lightsabers in all directions to block the Heartless attacks. With mother and daughter together they completely protected each other.

Mara however, ran straight into the Heartless swarm, taking it upon herself to personally eradicate them. She swung her lightsaber to the left, instantly taking out two Shadows. Then, sensing Heartless on the other side, swung again, destroying another three. Sensing this new opposition, all the Shadow Heartless began to congregate near Mara, beginning to overwhelm her. She slashed everywhere, but still they kept coming.

"Mara," Luke shouted, seeing his wife in trouble. "Hold on!" He tried to get to his wife, but three Defenders were in his away, all firing fire balls at him.

"Don't worry about me, Farmboy," Mara called to him as she destroyed another Heartless. "I can handle myself."

"Mara, behind you!" Luke called out.

"What?" Mara said, turning around, just as a Shadow attacked Mara directly at her chest. She kneeled over in pain, her lightsaber deactiviating.

"Mara, no!" Luke said as he sliced one Defender.

Mara reactivated her lightsaber. She was breathing hard. "Luke, don't worry about me." She turned and slashed another Heartless, not having time to see the other one creeping behind her. It jumped up and hit Mara's back, knocking her over, her lightsaber flying from her hand.

"Mara!" Jaina said, seeing her former mentor fall down. She ran over to her, but she was too late. The Shadow Heartless swarmed over Mara, completely enveloping her.

"Mara!" Luke cried out as he finished the third Defender in his way and ran to where his wife fell. Mara was no where to be seen.

"No!" Luke said. "Mara!" He fell to his knees crying.

"Uncle Luke, you have to get up," Jaina said as she blocked a Heartless attack. "Now's not the time."

Luke got up, a look of pure hatred in his eyes, hatred for the Heartless. Using the Force, he created a giant wave that carried most of the Shadow Heartless away into space. Then he collapsed to the ground.

"Luke!" Leia yelled and ran to her brother, Shadows following close behind. Han fired at them with his blaster as before they could even get close to Leia.

"Don't even think of going near my wife." Han said.

Leia ran over to Luke and knelt by him. "Luke, I'm so sorry."

"Thunder!" Sora suddenly yelled, lightning magically coming down from the sky, striking at the remaining Defender and Shadow Heartless, destroying them all. They all went over to where Luke was on the ground. He got up, his eyes red.

"I'll get back at them, at Ururl, for what happened to Mara."

"Luke," Leia said. "It's not your fault."

"Yes it is!" Luke yelled at her. "If I had been there sooner, then Mara would still be here."

"Luke, I'm sorry, but there's nothing you can do. Mara's gone."

"Um, not necessarily," Sora said. "There still might be a chance she can come back."

"How?" Luke asked.

"I was turned into a Heartless also before, but the love of my friends and the power of my heart helped bring me back. So I'm sure we'll find away to get Mara back."  
"Perhaps." Luke said thoughtfully. His eyes snapped open. "There's more coming."

No sooner had Luke said so than a ring of Shadows appeared around them. They all drew their weapons, but the Shadows did not attack them.

"What's happening?" Sora said.

The Heartless began swaying back and forth, as if in a trance. They did not even seem to realize they had prey in front of them. Han started blasting the Heartless, but no sooner had he done so they all turned around and noticed the group seemingly for the first time. They began jumping towards them, with Han blasting as many as he could. The rest drew their blades and weapons for once they got closer. But all of a sudden, the Heartless jumped high, higher than they had ever jumped before. They completely disappeared from view.

"Where'd they go?" Han said.

A black mass rained from above. The Shadows all formed together and seeped into the ground. As one, they searched for their target, and found her. She slashed at the mass coming at her with her lightsaber, but all she hit was the ground. The dark shadow centered on her and drew her in. She let go of her lightsaber as it slipped from her grip. She began to sink deeper and deeper into the puddle of darkness and as she did yelled out her husband's name.

"Han!" Leia yelled, and was gone.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_Where am I_? Once again, Leia found herself floating in darkness. Once again, she saw the burning light in front of her. Once again, she heard the dark voice.

_Princess_. The voice said. _Wake up, princess._

Leia floated closer to the light. Something was different this time.

_What's going on?_ As she looked into the light, shapes began to appear. A floating red heart appeared, in the center of the light, and Leia realized that the light was coming from the heart. But then, within the light, a bizarre portal opened up, and the heart was sucked through, and the light went dark. Dark shapes began to appear, from the portal, all coming towards Leia.

_No,_ she thought. _Go away._

Leia reached out towards the portal, and using the Force, or at least she think she did, not knowing how things worked in the place she was in, pushed the dark shapes back into it. They resisted at first, but then began to retreat. Within her body, Leia felt something light and burn within her. She felt a new strange power, one that she had never felt before, as she pushed the dark shapes in. Once they were gone, Leia knew what she had to do. She floated closer to the portal and put her hand through. When she found what she was looking for she pulled her had back, and in her grasp was the floating heart. The light came back and washed over Leia, filling her. She stared at the glowing heart in her hand and as she did, it began to float out of her hand and to her. It stopped right in front of her, touching her by her chest, and was absorbed into Leia's body.

_What's happening? _Leia thought, feeling a power light up inside of her. Her entire body felt warm.

_Princess. _The voice said again, sounding even more sinister, even louder than before. _It is time. Wake up._

Leia awoke in an unfamiliar place, with an unfamiliar presence. She turned to face her capture, and came face to face with a Shadow. She flinched in surprise and reached for her lightsaber.

"Do not be afraid," a voice said. "The Heartless will not hurt you. Not yet anyway."

Leia turned to see where the voice came from, and saw a person dressed in a coat, a hood over his head.

"Who are you?" Leia asked, trying to calm herself.

"My name is Ururl." The dark man said.

"What do you want with me?" Leia asked him.

Ururl chuckled darkly. "Actually, I am not sure myself," He said. "It was not I that brought you here, the Heartless did, though I did not command them to."

Leia remembered what happened on Yavin 4.

"You should have just turned into a Heartless like them," Ururl said. "But for some reason they brought you here, but why? I commanded them to destroy you all, but instead they have brought you here. Most strange."

Ururl stopped talking and stared at Leia, or at least Leia though he was looking at her. She could not tell with the hood over Ururl's face.

"Why don't you take off you hood?" Leia asked him. Ururl jumped a little, as if waking up from a dream.

"Tell me, princess," Ururl asked Leia, ignoring her question. "What do you know of the Darkside?"

"I know that the Darkside is evil," Leia said. "For Dark Jedi and Sith. It corrupts them. No good can come of the Darkside of the Force."

"Really?" Ururl said. "Interesting. But you are ignorant in your beliefs. The Darkside is just as, let us say 'light', as the Lightside of the Force. The dark cannot exist without the light, but it can do all it can do to make the light darker. Now tell me, what do you now of the Heartless?"

"All I know is what Sora told me," Leia said. "They are creatures that somehow feed off the light in people's hearts and turn them into Heartless as well."

"Exactly, you got it," Ururl said. "They feed of the _light_ in people's hearts. Do you know why?"

"No."

"It is very simple, because they are darkness, and wherever there is light, they shall always try to put it out." Ururl sat down on, Leia noticed for the first time, the throne behind him. "And in you, the light is strong. They always try to go after the strongest light. But other lights are just as strong, so what makes you so special? Can you tell me, princess?"

"No, I don't know, and even if I did I wouldn't tell you."

"Pity, but do not worry, I shall find out in time." Ururl reclined in his chair and seemed to fall asleep. Leia, not daring to get up, looked around the room. It was completely dark except for some dimly lit candles, giving off just enough light to let her see all the Heartless in the room. The moved in all the places were the light did not touch, like bugs creeping in the dark. She saw their yellow pale eyes all looking.

Looking directly at her.

Leia shivered.

Ururl suddenly spoke, not moving his body at all. "Yes, I understand now," he said. "Oh, princess, how clever." He stood up, towering over Leia. Slowly he reached for his hood and drew it back, allowing Leia to see his gray face. A dark shadow was cast over it. Dark light flashed from Ururl's eyes, preventing Leia from seeing what color they truly were. "I understand now, princess, oh, yes, I understand."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Leia!" Han called out. "Where are you?"

"She's gone, Han," Luke said. "The Heartless took her, just like they took Mara and Chewie."

"No," Jaina said. "She can't be gone too. She can't be a Heartless, too"

Luke reached out with the Force, to calm himself, and for some strange reason he felt what Jaina said was true. He could still feel Leia somewhere. She was still human, at least for now.

"I think you're right, Jaina," Luke said. "I can still feel Leia's presence. Can you?"

Jaina reached out with the Force. "Yes, I can too."

"But where is she?" Han asked.

"I don't know for sure," Luke said. "Something is preventing me from pinpointing her location, like some dark cloud draped over my eyes."

"But there must be someway." Han said.

"Maybe," Luke said, looking at Sora. "Maybe there's someway we can use the Keyblade to find her."

"But Luke," Sora said. "I don't think the Keyblade can do that. I know the Heartless can track me with it, but I don't think I can track them with it."

"But Sora, remember you training," Luke said. "With your new abilities you must have a way of doing so."

"Okay, I'll do my best."

Sora sat cross-legged on the ground. He closed his eyes and immediately fell into a trance. Though he could not exactly feel the Force he felt another, powerful presence: his own heart. Using its power, and by adding his power to the Force, by adding his own life and power to the Force, he reached out across the stars. He felt everywhere, trying to find some trace of Leia, though he did not know what her presence would feel like, just hoping he would know when he found it.

The universe opened up to him. Sora felt the light from the heart's of his friends, all the beings in the galaxy, as well as the darkness in many as well. It was there, in the darkness, he found one unusual dark spot. It was someplace far away, a dark secluded place. A strong darkness came pouring from the dark spot, but also a surprisingly strong light burned with in the darkness as well. It helped push the darkness back though as Sora continued to feel for it, the light slowly began to dim, the darkness threatening to extinguish.

Sora came out of his trance with a gasp.

"Sora," Luke asked. "Are you alright?"  
"Yes, and I know where Leia is."

"You do?" Han asked. "Where?"

"Well, I don't know exactly, but I can feel her presence, her light. I can guide you there."

"Okay," Luke said. "Let's go then."

"Hold on a minute," Han said. "How can Sora guide us there, with only a feeling? Now you know I fully believe in the Force, but I just don't understand how Sora can tell us where to go."

"Han, it's easy." Luke said.

"What do you mean?"

"Sora's Keyblade is, well, pardon the pun, the key."

"But how?" Han asked. "Is it just going to magically find Leia, fly over to her and we'll just follow?"

"Exactly."

Moments later, they all boarded the _Falcon_. Once they had lifted off the ground and were flying, they began.

"Sora," Luke said. "Put your Keyblade out the airlock."

"Luke, are you sure about this?" Sora said.

"Of course, but when I tell you, concentrate."

"Okay, Luke." Sora said unsurely.

Sora ejected the Keyblade out the airlock and watched it floating there in space.

"Sora," Luke said. "Now you must concentrate. Find the place where Leia is, plot a path there, and let your Keyblade do the rest."

"Okay, Luke." Sora said, and did just as Luke told him. He closed his eyes and saw Leia's presence in his mind. He made a path from Leia to the ship, seeing all in between. He felt his need to find Leia, to track her, and was awoken by Luke's voice saying "Han, there it goes!"

"I see it," Han said as the Keyblade started gathering speed. "I'm following its trajectory." The Keyblade began gathering speed and in a sudden flash disappeared into its own hyperspace. "Coordiantes are locked in, following." He started his hyperspace jump. "I hope the path is clear, cause I'm not in the mood to crash into a planet."

The _Falcon_ jumped into hyperspace and was gone.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Only to reappear a few moments later. The _Falcon _returned to realspace, with the Keyblade hovering right in front of them, as if waiting for Sora to come get it.

"That was one short jump," Han said. "Guess we were closer than we thought. Where are we anyway?" Han punched in the coordinates in the navcomputer. "Hmm, I guess somewhere in the Outer Rim according to this. There is a small system here, with no inhabited planets, mainly just because its too far out of the way. Not even the Vong came close to here. Only couple of planets: Neku, Deku, Tofu, and Antu."

"Threepio," Luke said. "Do you have any information on this place?"

"I'm sorry Master Luke, but I do not seem to have any information regarding this system in my data banks."

"Okay, Threepio," Luke said. "Sora, can you feel where Leia is?'

"Yes, Luke," Sora said pointing through the viewport. "That planet over there."

They all looked out the viewport and gazed at a desolate planet. It's dark features put bleak thoughts in the minds of everyone on board, bringing nameless fears to mind.

"That's Antu." Han said.

"Garwsh, that's scary." Goofy said.

"Don't worry Goofy," Donald said. "Sora, are we really going down there?"

"We have to," Sora said. "To find Leia."

Donald gulped.

"Han," Luke said. "Are you getting any life readings from the planet?"  
"Not many," Han replied. "And most of what I do keep on disappearing and reappearing, as if they aren't really there, or alive. But there is something alive down there."

"Then let's go." Luke said. "But first let's get the Keyblade back."

After the Keyblade was returned to Sora, Han started to land the ship on Antu. As the ship descended on to the planet, Sora pulled Luke aside so no one could here them talk.

"What's wrong Sora?" Luke asked.

"There are Heartless down there, many of them," Sora said. "I don't want anything else to happen, so just me, Donald and Goofy will go get Leia."

"Sora, you know as well as I do that the three of you alone cannot stop this threat. We are coming to help you."

"But Luke-"

"No 'buts'," Luke said. "We are all going to help you. Besides, Threepio and Artoo can take care of the ship while we're gone."

The _Falcon _landed on the rocky, barren surface of Antu, as close as possible to where Leia's presence was. Everyone, except for Artoo and Threepio, who were told to stay on the ship, got off. Sora went to talk with Donald and Goofy.

"Donald, Goofy," Sora said. "I just want to say, if we don't get out of this, I'm glad we met."

"Us too, Sora." Both said together.

"Then let's go." Sora said.

"Sora," Luke said. "Be careful. There is more just Heartless here, remember what Zur said, about his master."

"I haven't." Sora said.

"And I want you and Jaina keeping close together." Luke said. "Watch each other's back."

"Sure, Uncle Luke." Jaina said with a wink at Sora.

"Okay," Han said. "Let's go get my wife, and teach this Ururl guy what it means to mess with our family."

After they had disappeared from sight, Artoo began rolling to the exit ramp.

"R2-D2, now where are you going?" Threepio asked as his companion rolled away. "They told us to stay here."

Artoo responded with a series of beeps.

"What, secret mission?"

Artoo bleeped again and began rolling down the ramp.

"Oh, wait for me, I'm coming. You and you're secret missions, they always seem to get us in trouble."

Artoo bleeped to Threepio.

"What? What secret weapon?"

Artoo bleeped again, annoyed at Threepio.

"Oh, I get it. Then let me make sure we get everything we need. Wait for me."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Well, well, Princess," Ururl said all of a sudden. Leia jumped at Ururl's voice suddenly filling the cave they were in. "It appears your family has come to rescue you."

"Han." Leia whispered to herself, smiling inwardly.

"But how were they able to find you, I wonder?" Ururl closed his eyes, looking for the answer, and then reopened them. "Ah, f course, it appears the Keyblade master is here as well. Perfect, I can now crush them all at once."

"No, please don't," Leia said. "You can do what you want to me, but don't hurt them."

"Ah," Ururl smiled evilly. "Ever the one to think of others before for yourself. No wonder your heart's light is so strong. But no, I think I will plan a little welcome party for them."

Han, Luke, Jaina, Sora, Donald, and Goofy slowly entered the cave entrance.

"Are you sure she's in here?" Han asked Sora.

"Yes," Sora said. "I feel her."

"Then let's go on then." Han said.

They continued on into the cave, completely dark except for where candles had been placed along the cave walls.

"Charming place," Han said sarcastically. "All you need is some drapes and you can really spruce up the place."

"Han, quiet." Luke said. "Something's up ahead."

Han brought his blaster up and Luke and Jaina ignited their lightsabers. Sora also brought his Keyblade to attack position, as did Donald and Goofy with their weapons. The extra light from the lightsabers allowed them to see more of the cave, but nothing in it.

"Luke, are you sure something was there?" Sora asked.

"Yes, I definitely heard something."

Donald and Goofy both gulped.

Suddenly thunderous footsteps began to approach them. The entire cave shook as three giant creatures came out of the darkness. They resembled the creature that Sora and Jaina fought on Coruscant, only much smaller, but still big enough to cause some trouble.

"Heartless." Sora said.

"Like the one from before." Jaina said.

The Heartless continued to approach.

"So how are we going to do this?" Jaina asked

"Sora, Jaina, you take the one on the right," Luke said. "Donald, Goofy, can you take the one on the left?"

"Sure." Donald said.

"And Han and I will take the last one in the center," Luke said, by the time the center monster was right on top of him. "Now!"

Luke ducked as the Heartless swung three of its arms at him, and tried to dodge as the other three came at him, but he was not quick enough. Luke was thrown back against the cave wall. The Heartless then turned to Han, who was firing his blaster at it.

"Come on, just die already!" Han said after firing his blaster at it many times, but the beast just kept on coming. It roared as it approached Han, the blaster shots doing nothing. Once it got close enough, the Heartless knocked the blaster out of Han's hand, sending it flying away. Then it picked Han up in all six of its arms and started squeezing him. Han groaned in pain as he heard many things breaking when suddenly a shaft of green light emitted from the monster's chest. For a moment it looked surprised, but then, releasing Han from it grasp, slumped over onto the floor, dead. It then dissipated into tiny dark blobs and disappeared into nothingness. Luke stood where the monster had been, gasping.

"Thanks, Luke." Han said, recovering from the attack. He then retrieved his blaster from where it had fallen, fortunately still in one piece.

"Welcome." Luke said.

Meanwhile Jaina and Sora had their hands full as well. Sora was using the incredible power of his Forceuser Keyblade. As the monster used its arms to thrash Sora, Sora one by one blocked each of the arms, causing the monster to roar in pain. Jaina then jumped in and began striking it with her lightsaber but before she could, the Heartless opened it mouth and shot out a beam of dark energy. Jaina barely had enough time to get out of the way.

"That's a new trick." Jaina said. "Have to watch out for that one."

As Sora and Jaina fought their beast, Donald and Goofy also fought theirs. But as both groups fought, they suddenly realized they were both on top of each other, with two Heartless surrounding the four of them.

"Donald, Goofy," Sora shouted to them. "Let's get them together."

They both nodded, understanding what Sora wanted to do, and combined their magic power to use the Trinity Limit. A circle of white light with strange markings appeared beneath them as Sora jumped into the air, backflipped, and hit his Keyblade in the center of the circle. A blinding white flash appeared for a few seconds and when it was gone both the Heartless were lying dead.

"Good job, guys." Sora said.

"But, Sora, something's wrong," Jaina said. "The Heartless bodies are still here. Shouldn't they have disappeared if they were dead?"

Apprehension began to dawn on Sora's face as he turned to the Heartless lying on the ground. He could only watch what happened next. Both of the monster Heartless opened their mouths, the dark energy beam aimed right for him. Knowing he did not have enough time to dodge or block the attack, he braced for the end, when he suddenly felt he was pushed out of the way.

"Jaina!" Sora yelled out to her as the twin beams of energy hit her. She had pushed Sora out of the way, getting hit by the dark beams instead of him. She cried out as the dark energy enveloped her.

"No, Jaina!" Sora yelled as the two Heartless creatures started to get up. Sora stared at them, his eyes burning. He brought his Keyblade up, and went for the nearest Heartless. He jumped up and slashed down, severing the monster's head from its body. It disappeared before it even touched the floor.

The other monster however had fully risen and was coming straight towards Sora. Sora just looked at the monster, aimed his Keyblade and said "Fire".

A huge fireball, bigger than he had ever made before from the spell, hurtled toward the Heartless. It completely enveloped the monster in a ball of flame, incinerating it. Not even ashes remained. Sora then turned to look at Donald and Goofy, who cowered as Sora looked at them.

"Sora!" Luke's voice suddenly called through the gloom, snapping Sora back from wherever he was. His eyes cleared of their fury and he turned to Luke.

"Luke, I, what, Jaina," Sora stammered, not sure what had just happened.

"Sora, where's Jaina?" Luke asked.

"Jaina, pushed me out of the way, she disappeared. Then, something happened, I don't know."

All was quiet for what seemed like forever.

"That was the Dark Side," Luke told Sora, breaking the silence. "Because I opened you up to the Force, it made you susceptible to the Dark Side of the Force, though I never thought it would affect you." Sora looked down at the ground in shame. "But, it was because you care for Jaina that happened, that you felt anger when disappeared. It is alright Sora, it was just a momentary lapse to the dark Side. Now that you know of it, it should never happen again."

"But, Luke," Sora said. "It felt so powerful."

"No, it is no more powerful than the Light Side, just faster," Luke said. "But now we must continue, for Jaina's sake, and let us hope we can do all we can to save her as well."

"In a moment," Sora said, turning to Han. "Han, I'm sorry about Jaina, I failed to help her."

"Sora, I know you're upset, so am I, but Jaina sacrificed herself to save you. And in the end, I'm sure you're going to save her."

Sora, still very upset, agreed with Han, and then they all continued their walk in the cave, one party member less.

Leia felt Jaina's disappearance in the Force like a sudden blow, nearly knocking the air out of her.

"No, not Jaina too." She began to cry, but stifled it as Ururl began to laugh.

"Ah, how the mighty Jedi have fallen. Their most powerful are now dwindling, and soon they shall all be gone, as shall the Keyblade master." He smiled, pleased with himself. "And then Master Ansem, all the Heartless shall be under my control, and you shall bow to me." He turned his inner eye back to his guests.

"Now, let us continue our game."

"Are you sure you know where we are going?" Threepio asked Artoo in the darkness of the cave.

Artoo beeped a response.

"Well, I know we have to follow them, but why so secretly?"

Artoo beeped again.

"Oh, I see." Threepio said solemnly. "What a dreary place this is." He said looking around and bumped into Artoo. "Artoo, why did you just stop."

Artoo bleeped.

"What? Oh my!" In front of Threepio and Artoo a huge mass of Shadow Heartless had gathered. "Heartless!" But then Threepio noticed that none of them have taken any notice of either of the droids. "Why have they not noticed us?"

Artoo beeped in an annoyed tone at Threepio.

"Of course, I forgot." Threepio said. "But how shall we get passed them?"

Artoo beeped a response.

"Is that the only way?"

Beep.

"Well, then," Threepio said. "Let's get to it."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Behind the group, many bright lights flashed far behind them near the cave entrance for several moments and then stopped.

"What was that?" Han asked.

"It doesn't matter, right now, Han," Luke said. "Keep moving."

They all walked with their weapons at the ready in case of another Heartless attack. AS they walked on, all that they heard was the sound of their footsteps on the cave floor. Luke stopped, followed by the rest of the group.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked.

"It's quiet." Luke said. "Too quiet."

"I got a bad feeling about this." Han said.

Suddenly they began to here strange slithering sounds in the darkness, as if many snakes moving all together. Luke and Sora brought their weapons up, while Han aimed his blaster. Donald raised his staff while Goofy raised his shield, cowering behind it.

Something appeared out of the darkness in front of them, but all they could see of it was one giant eye on a green eye stalk. It looked slimy and wet. The eye blinked at them. And shot out a beam of dark energy. They all jumped out of the way.

"It looks like a dianoga," Luke said as he recovered and brought his blade up. "But it definitely isn't one."

"Really?" Han asked sarcastically. "What was your first clue?"

The dianoga like creature fired another beam, but Luke deflected it with his lightsaber.

"It's a Heartless." Sora said. "It must be."

As if in response to Sora's claim, the rest of the monster appeared from the darkness, a Heartless mark on its green and slimy body. The main part of its body was small but it was nothing compared to the huge dark purple tentacles thrashing around the cave. There had to have been six tentacles, at least, moving all around. And with only five victims to choose from, it had arms to spare.

One of the arms caught Sora in it's grasp and began squeezing him. Sora dropped the Keyblade and it hit the floor. Luke quickly saw Sora was in trouble slashed the tentacle with his lightsaber, severing it from the rest of the body.

"At least this should be easy to defeat," Han said as he fought his own tentacle. "Just get rid of the tentacles."

But then something strange happened. The stump where Luke had caught the tentacle off began to move and from it sprouted two new tentacles.

"Not good." Han said as a tentacle reached out a grabbed him. He began firing his blaster as much as he could at it, managing to hurt it enough to release him from its grasp. Sora then ran over to the tentacle and, having recovered his Keyblade, severed it from the main body, though only moments later two brand new tentacles sprouted from it. They backed up together to defend against the tentacle attack.

"Anyone have any ideas?" Han asked."

"For each one we cut off, two more take its place." Luke said.

"Wait a minute," Sora said. "Donald."

"Yes?" the talking duck said.

"I have a plan, but you have to do exactly what I tell you, understand?"

"Yes."

"Good, listen, Luke and I are going to cut the tentacles off and immediately after we do, I need you to make a Fire spell exactly where the tentacle had been. Got it?  
"Yes, Sora."

"Good," Sora said, then added. "Han, Goofy, cover us."

"Right." They said at the same time.

"Let's do it." Sora said, and he and Luke together ran to attack the two nearest tentacles.

Luke got to one first and with a swift thrust cut off a tentacle. Then Donald, firing Sora's orders, performed a Fire spell right at where the tentacle had been. The Sora cut off another tentacle and Donald fired again. One began to approach Luke from behind but Goofy rammed into it with his shield, with Luke subsequently cutting it off and Donald firing flame at it.

"Thanks, Goofy." Luke said and then went back to cutting another tentacle.

"No problem." Goofy said.

Soon all the tentacles were gone, their stumps burned away. All that was left was the eye stalk and eye attached. Sora just walked up to it, ready to dodge in case it fired another beam at him, and sliced the eye from the rest of the body with his Keyblade. But instead of disappearing, the stump where the eye had been began to move.

"Donald, quickly, use Fire!" Sora shouted at his companion and no sooner had Sora said so that Donald used Fire, stopping the regeneration process of the eye.

After they all had a chance to recover, Luke began questioning Sora.

"Sora, how did you know how to defeat that Heartless?" Luke asked Sora.

"Well, at first I didn't know, but once I saw it regenerate its tentacles it reminded me of a story a friend of mine told me."  
"What friend?" Han asked.

"His name is Hercules, and he was telling me about the time he fought a snake beast that regenerated the snakes he cut off. He realized that if he used fire immediately after he cut them off they would not grow back."

"Well, next time you see him, thank him for us." Han said.

"I will." Sora said. "Let's go find Leia."

"Very smart, Keyblade master." Ururl said. "Who would have thought that you would actually learn something in your travels?"

Ururl looked at Leia, who looked back at him, coldly.

"Oh, but you have so much more to learn." He smiled darkly at Leia. "So much indeed."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Heartless, all Shadows, began to appear out of no where. Everyone began fighting as they continued their way through the cave.

"Look, up ahead." Sora shouted in between attacks. "A door."

In front of them, where the cave ended, was a door in the wall.

"We have to get over there." Luke said, slicing a Heartless in half and running over to the door. He opened it and called out to hurry up.

"Coming, Luke." Sora said, dodging a Shadow attack, and ran for the door.

"Yeah, be right there." Han said, as he blasted Heartless out of the way to make it to do the door. Now only Donald and Goofy were left.

"Guys, hurry up!" Sora shouted to them.

"Be right there Sora." Goofy called back.

They both began running to the door and were nearly there when the floor suddenly dropped beneath. A hole opened up in the floor and they both fell into a dark pit. They both yelled as they fell down.

"No! Donald! Goofy!" Sora yelled and began running to where his friends fell, but Luke held him back. "Luke, let me go!"

"Sora, there's nothing you can do for them now."

"But-"

"No Sora," Luke said. "We'll get them back eventually but we have to get Leia first. Now follow."

Sora nodded his head glumly and they all walked through the door. On the other side, the three of them entered a bright, white room. They were enclosed in a room with no other door besides the entrance. And even that one shut and disappeared as soon as they entered the room.

"Now what?" Han asked.

Two dark shapes began to float into the center of the room, hovering in the air. At first they were formless but soon began to take on a humanoid appearance. They looked like Invisibles, dark, humanoid Heartless that wield a huge sword and could fly. Except these instead of having only one sword, had two short staffs of what looked like energy. To the group in the room, the staff energy blade reminded them of a lightsaber, making the Heartless seem like Jedi.

"Great," Han said. "More fun."

Both the two flying Jedi like Heartless began flying around in alternate circles around the group, with one flying clockwise and the other counterclockwise. Then they both suddenly disappeared.

"Where'd they go?" Sora said.

"Above you!" Luke shouted and dived with his lightsaber to block an energy staff which would have otherwise struck Sora. Luke used the momentum to push the Heartless back, if only temporary, and then used the Force to push it back even more.

Then the other one appeared in front of Sora and began attacking him. Sora blocked the first attacks, and deflected the second back at the Heartless to damage it, but soon he began to get overwhelmed. Several attacks managed to get through and hurt Sora. Then both the Jedi Heartless disappeared again.

"How can we fight these things if they keep disappearing on us?" Han said, not having been able to get a shot in with the Jedi Heartless.

"Patience, Han." Luke said. "Take your time, they have a weakness, we just don't what it is yet."

Luke went flying across the room and hit the wall.

"Luke!" Sora and Han said in unison.

Luke shook the shock off. "What happened?" He said. One of the Heartless appeared near right where Luke had been, its hand stretched in front of him, palm up. It laughed a deep throaty laugh, though it wasn't very audible since the Heartless did not have a mouth.

"It used the Force!" Luke said, realizing what happened.

"How?" Sora said.

"I don't know, I guess these are really special Heartless."

"They're almost like Jedi if they can use the Force." Han said.

"Dark Jedi." Luke said.

Both Heartless appeared in front of them again, laughed, and disappeared again.

"We have to protect ourselves." Luke said.

"How?" Han asked.

"With this." Sora said and cast an Aero spell on all three of them. A shield of wind enveloped them all. "This won't last forever, but it might protect us for now."

"Now is all that's important." Han said.

The Heartless reappeared, one attacked Sora while the other attacked Luke. Both began blocking the Heartless attacks as much as they could, and even tried to get their own attacks in, but they were quickly losing the battle.

"Luke, this isn't good," Sora said as he blocked. "Their too fast."

Luke was too busy defending himself to respond. However, with their backs turned to fight Luke and Sora, neither of the Jedi Heartless saw Han aim his blaster at them and fire, hitting them squarely in the back. They both growled in pain and disappeared.

"That worked well." Han said.

"But they disappeared again." Sora said.

"Yes, but at least we hurt them a little," Luke said. "Good job, Han."

"Thanks, Luke." Han said and smiled as one of the Heartless appeared. Han fired his blaster before the thing could attack, managing to stun it. Luke then ran over to it before it could disappear and sliced it in half with his blade and dissipated.

"That's one." Luke said.

"But where's the other one?" Han said, as the Aero spell wore off. Suddenly a beam sprouted out of his chest, much to the horror of Luke and Sora, and Han, who was surprised as well, only said "Oh, there." and collapsed to the floor.

"Han!" Both Luke and Sora shouted and proceeded to cut the Heartless up before it could disappear again. Once it was dead, a door appeared in the wall, opposite where the original had been. Sora was crying.

"Now, Han," Sora sobbed, trying to stop his tears. "Luke what are we going to do?"

"We have to go on Sora." Luke said. "We have to finish what we started.

"I know," Sora said. "But everyone is gone now, its just you and me."

"And so we must finish it," Luke said. "Together."

Sora wiped away the last of his tears. "Right." He said and they both went through the door.

On the other side they entered another dark room, obviously part of the original cave. It was completely bare, except for the hundreds of Shadows swarming in the darkness and the woman sitting up on the ground.

"Leia!" Luke said and ran over to his sister.

"Luke!" Leia said and hugged her brother. "I knew you would come."

"Let's get out of here," Luke said. "Sora-"

Blue lightning came out of no where and struck Luke. He screamed in pain as the lightning lanced through his entire body. He crumpled to the floor, breathing heavily, and it was then that he and Sora noticed the mad sitting on the throne.

"Not so fast, Master Jedi," He said. "I have more plans for you all."

Sora walked up, staring hard at the man.

"Who are you?" Sora asked.

"Why, you have not heard of me?" the dark man smiled malignantly. "I was sure Zur mentioned me when he died."

"Ururl." Sora said.

"Correct," Ururl said. "And I must congratulate on defeating Zur, he was a powerful apprentice, and those two Jedi Heartless you just defeated. Both of them were just slightly less powerful than Zur. Pity about Han."

At this, Leia looked at Luke, who was still on the ground. "No," she started to say but Luke looked away as she did. Tears began to fill Leia's eyes.

"Why have you done all this?" Sora asked. "Why have you tried to destroy us? We have not done anything to you."

"Not directly, no, Ururl said. "I was once a Jedi like Master Skywalker here, well, almost a Jedi. I went through the Jedi training like any other, my skills in the Force were spectacular, as even Skywalker had said. But then it came to knowledge, which is where I failed. No matter how much effort I gave to my studies, I could never succeed in them. It was for that pathetic reason Master Skywalker cast me out of the Jedi training, because I lacked the necessary knowledge!" He stared daggers at Luke.

Afterwards I journeyed on my own, continuing my Jedi training in secret, all the while gaining as much knowledge as I could. I felt myself began to slip away, into an all consuming need for knowledge. It was then I noticed the door, one I had never noticed before. I opened it and appeared here, on this barren rock. And somehow he was already here, as if waiting for me. The one known as Ansem. He introduced me to the Heartless, and for a time I became his apprentice until I learned all I needed. In fact the door I had opened had begun the process of bringing the Heartless to our galaxy, during which time I became consumed with the darkness of the Heartless and the darkside. In my pursuit of knowledge, I finally gained all the answers I needed, by giving into the darkness. It is the one true power in the galaxy."

"So you plotted against us, even trained your own apprentice in your dark ways, all for revenge?" Luke said. "If that's the case you were truly not meant to be a Jedi."

"Quiet." Ururl said menacingly, shocking Luke briefly.

"Sora, of all people you should know of the power of darkness. It consumes all, and within everyone there is always some darkness. Even in you, and is from that darkness the Heartless are born. The Light and Dark side of the Force may coexist, but no matter how much the light grows, the dark is always there, and as of right now, the light is so small the darkness shall soon snuff it out." He sent another wave of lightning at Sora this time.

Sora struggled to get back up.

"You can never win." He tried to say.

"Oh, but I already have," Ururl said. "I have nearly defeated all of you, and once I do, I shall use your power combined with my own to defeat Ansem, and then I shall rule over the worlds." He laughed, his echo booming in the small room.

"And I also hold the final piece of the puzzle," Ururl said. "The part that even Ansem looked over. Princess Leia, please, stand up."

Leia did so.

"Ah, Princess Leia," Ururl said approaching her. "What a beautiful specimen."

"Don't you touch her." Luke said and was given another shock of lightning from Ururl's fingertips.

"Such a strong heart, for one so beautiful." Ururl said. "Your light burns greatly, with a power I have never seen. You must understand something," he started speaking to them all. "When Ansem came to me, he told me all about the Seven Princesses of Heart. I thought at first he was crazy, but then he offered me the power of darkness. Couple with my own mastery of the Force, I have become nearly unbeatable." Dark light sprouted from his eyes. "But now I have found something that can make me even more powerful, to ensure my rule for eons."

Ururl began talking to Sora.

"Sora, you were told that there were only seven princesses, correct?"

"Yes." Sora said, not sure of where the conversation was going.

"Well, you are wrong, who ever told you was wrong, and above all else, Ansem is wrong." Ururl smiled cruelly. "There are Eight Princesses of Heart, and I have found her. The one Ansem overlooked. Now Leia, come face your destiny."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"What are you talking about?" Leia said confused, unsure of what Ururl meant.

"You, Leia," Ururl said. "You are the Eighth Princess of Heart."

Leia was stunned, as well as Sora and Luke. "But how?" She asked.

"Even I do not know that," Ururl said. "But somehow you have acquired a power great than all other hearts, in this universe at least."

"But I don't feel this power," Leia said doubtfully. "How do I know you're telling the truth about me?"

"What, you don't trust my word?" Ururl said sarcastically. "Well, if you need proof, I'll be happy to show you. Sora, hope you don't mind if I borrow this." Ururl walks over to Sora and picks up his Keyblade.

"No." Sora tries to say and hold on to the Keyblade, but Ururl rips it from his grasp.

"Thank you," Ururl said and kicked Sora, causing him to moan in pain. "And Leia, here you go." And with that, Ururl shoves the Keyblade into Leia's chest. Leia gasps in surprise as the front of the Keyblade dissolves into her body. Ururl, still holding the hilt of the Keyblade, turns it and Leia gasps again. A bright light suddenly appears, coming from Leia herself, and begins to build in intensity. Soon the light completely fills the room, blinding everyone in the room, and then begins to die down. When the light had gone away, all the Heartless that had been crawling around the room were gone, dark specs dissipating into the air.

Leia was still glowing, however. Her eyes had glazed over, a light burning in them. Her hands fell at her sides and she was staring straight ahead. Ururl slowly retracted the Keyblade from Leia's body and tossed it back by Sora.

"At last," Ururl said. "The power of the Eighth Princess has been revealed and I alone shall control it. Now, Leia, Princess of Heart, come to me!"

At Ururl's command, Leia seemed to float over to him and as Luke and Sora watched in amazement and horror, began to merge with Ururl.

"Yes," Ururl said. "I feel it, the power of the Princess."

The finished joining together completely. Leia was gone, and the glow that had been emanating from her was replaced by a dark aura surrounding Ururl.

"Her light is gone, and my darkness has replaced it," Ururl said. "And soon my darkness shall cover all."

"No!" Luke shouted and ran to Ururl, his lightsaber igniting with a _snap-hiss. _Luke slashed at Ururl, who was easily able to backstep and dodge the blade.

"Is that the best you can do?" Ururl goaded him.

Luke yelled and stretched out his arm and used the Force to blast Ururl. It would have worked, had not Ururl jumped out of the way before Luke had even stretched out his arm and release his own Force blast. Luke went flying back against the cave wall, his lightsaber clattering to the floor and deactivating. Luke fell to the floor.

"Now, it is time to finish it." Ururl said and threw back his coat to reveal his own lightsaber. It activated, a black beam of light coming out of one end.

And another beam of light coming from the other end.

A double bladed lightsaber.

Ururl slowly walked over to where Luke lay prone on the body. He loomed over Luke and, careful not to skew himself as well, raised his lightsaber over to strike Luke.

"It ends now." Ururl said and the lightsaber descended.

But it didn't touch Luke.

Something else was blocking Ururl lightsaber blade. The Keyblade.

"I guess your new Keyblade can even withstand lightsaber blades. I wonder what other powers it has?" Ururl mused. "So, Sora, apparently you wish to die first." Ururl said to Sora, blocking Ururl's attack. He twirled his lightsaber, both blades coming dangerously close to Sora, but Sora jumped back before the blades could hit him.

"Your right, Ururl," Sora said, his Forceuser Keyblade poised to strike. "It will end now."

Sora quickly cast an Aero spell on himself to protect him, while Ururl ran straight at him, lightsaber ready to strike. But right before he swung the blade, Ururl used his free hand to shoot a burst of Force lightning at the young Keyblade master, but to Ururl's surprise, the lightning never touched Sora. Sora dodged the lightning attack and returned the attack with a lighting spell of his own, shocking Ururl.

"Very good Sora." Ururl said, and ran straight at Sora, not giving him a chance to dodge. He swung his double bladed saber at Sora, who had to move quickly in every direction to block the attacks. He blocked as the blade came from above, then another from below, then as it came from the side and then as the entire blade twirled over his head, threatening to decapitate Sora.

"Face it, Sora," Ururl taunted him as he attacked. "You are weak. There is no way your pathetic light can stand against my almighty darkness." Ururl jumped back and stood away from Sora, his dark aura seemingly growing larger.

Sora jumped back as well, catching his breath as his Aero spell died down.

"No, Ururl," Sora said. "You are weak. You can't even trust your own power and have to steal it from others. You send your Heartless to deal with your enemies and when you are finally confronted, you still don't fight with your own strength and take others to fight with.

"How naïve you are, Sora," Ururl laughed at Sora. "The power of the Heartless, of all others, is my own." The dark aura around Ururl began to spread out, closer and closer to Sora. Then, unexpectedly, Ururl charged straight at Sora, and slashed him across his midsection.

The last thing Sora saw as darkness began to cover him was Ururl laughing at him, and a girl's yell, saying "Sora!"

_Kairi_ Sora thought briefly, and then thought no more.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

_Get up! _A voice said.

Sora opened his eyes and saw he was in a entirely open white place, Kairi standing over him.

_Sora, get up!_ Kairi yelled at Sora. _Are you just going to let Ururl defeat you?_

_I can't stop him Kairi,_ Sora said to the red headed girl. _He's too strong. I'm already dead, anyway._

_No!_ Kairi yelled at him. _The Sora I know wouldn't give up that easily. You can do it Sora!_

_She's right Sora._ A new voice said, a Luke appeared. _You still can defeat Urul._

_But how? _Sora asked them.

_That's easy Sora. _Kairi chided him. _Even I know that. Use the Force._

_How?_

_You will know when the time comes._ Luke said. _Remember, Ururl's power comes from the Force and the darkness of his own heart. And your Keyblade can manipulate the Force. Use the Keyblade Sora, and trust the Force._

_Now, wake up! _Kairi said and smacked Sora.

-

Sora slowly opened his eyes, trying to adjust to the dim light in the cave. He saw Ururl walk away from Sora's body. Sora tried to get up, and immediately regretted it. Pain seared through his entire body, and Sora saw why: a huge gash mark had cut across his stomach. It hurt to move, but Sora new he must get up. He slowly lifted himself up, using the Keyblade for support. He fully erected himself and cast a Cure spell to heal some of the damage dealt to him, though only enough to allow him to move easily. The gash still remained and still hurt Sora, but he ignored it.

He had bigger concerns right now.

"Stop, Ururl." Sora said, wincing in pain.

"What!" Ururl around, completely surprised, but quickly regained his composure. "Well, it seems you are stronger than I though. I shall not make the same mistake again." Ururl started to activate his lightsaber, but before the blades sprouted Sora had already begun to move. He dashed towards Ururl, Keyblade extended planted it right in Ururl's chest.

Ururl gasped in shock, much like Leia had, and gasped again as Sora twisted and retracted the Keyblade. Ururl began to yell, but Sora could not tell if in pain or surprise. The dark glow around Ururl started to grow greater around Ururl, and darkness covered the entire room, but was soon diminished as another glow replaced it. It was a much softer, beautiful light, the most beautiful light Sora had ever seen. And it coming from Leia.

Leia had been freed from Ururl's power.

"What?" Ururl snarled. "How is this possible?"

Sora laughed weakly.

"Well, Ururl, you wished to know what other powers my new Keyblade has, and you've just witnessed one of them firsthand."

"But what did you do?"

"I guess you will find out eventually," Sora said. "I hate spoiling surprises." He dropped to the floor.

"No matter," Ururl said, turning to Leia. "If I can't control your power, Princess, then no one shall." He raised his lightsaber above him.

"Are you sure we are heading in the right direction?" A voice said, followed by a series of beeps. Ururl's blade stopped in midswing.

"It seems we have more visitors," Ururl said. "Strange, I did not sense them before."

As he looked toward the open door, two figures emerged. One was a golden plated protocol droid and the other was an astromech droid. What Ururl found strange was the golden protocol droid was carrying a blaster rifle in its arms, and the little astromech unit had many tiny protruding gun emplacements sprouting out of him.

"They now send droids to stop Ururl?" Ururl scoffed at them. "I can easily dispense with you two." He raised his hand.

"Oh my." Threepio said and prepared for the worst, but nothing happened.

"What?" Uurl asked surprised. He tried to Force push them away again, but nothing happened. Then he tried to blast the droids with Force lightning, but nothing happened. "What is going on?"

"The Force is gone from you, Ururl." Leia spoke suddenly in a gentle and powerful voice. She did not turn to address Ururl and was still looking in front of her, at something only she could see. "The Keyblade has stripped you of your power and has made you immune to the Force."

"That's impossible!" Ururl shouted at her.

"Is it?" Leia asked simply. "Perhaps, because you were so consumed by darkness, you had lost the Force already, and only now you have come to realize it."

"Stop." Ururl commanded.

"Now the only power you have left is your own darkness."

"Stop!" Ururl said again.

"But even then, you will soon have nothing."

"Stop!" Ururl shouted, his voice ringing through the cave. He laughed as the echo died down. "I still have enough power to destroy you all."

"Um, I'm sorry sir, but I am afraid I cannot allow you to do that." Threepio said.

Ururl stared hard at the droid. "And what can you, a mere droid, do to stop me? You do not even have a heart; you are nothing"

"That is correct, Ururl," Leia said. "He is a droid, he does not have a heart." She turned to face him, and Ururl felt as if he was turned inside out. "And that is why you have lost. Threepio, Artoo, do it."

"What?" Ururl said.

"Are you sure, mistress?" Threepio asked Leia.

"Yes, it is the only way."

"I suppose then." Threepio said, and he and Artoo opened fire on Ururl. Blaster shots lanced through Ururl body. It the fire fight ended soon.

Ururl, to everyone's amazement, still stood, though just barely.

"So, it seems I am defeated," Ururl remarked, and then regarded the droids. "I understand, the powers of darkness would not affect you, because you have no heart."

"But they did not need hearts to join in my party." Sora said weakly as he started to stand up, Keyblade in hand.

"Yes, I understand," Ururl said. "I thought I could conquer the darkness, but it seems to have conquered me." A dark light shot through Ururl's body, enveloping him completely. And then he was gone.

"It's finally over." Sora said.

"Not yet." Leia said.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"All must be returned to how it once was." Leia said and walked over to Sora. "Sora, you must release the light within me. Only then will things go back to the way they were."

"But if I do, then your heart powers will be gone."

"It does not matter," Leia said, and put her hand on Sora's shoulder. The touch warmed Sora, erasing his pain. "It must be done."

Sora nodded and injected his Keyblade into Leia. Twin beams of light came out of Leia's eyes and a light covered her, Sora, the droids, Luke's body, and as it spread throughout the cave, the planet, the system, the entire galaxy. And when the light disappeared, they were back on Coruscant in Han and Leia's apartment. Everyone was their.

"How'd we get back here?" Han asked.

"Leia did it," Sora said. "Using her heart."

-

Because of Leia's sacrifice of her power, everything was returned to normal. Those who had been turned into Heartless came back alive and well, and all the destruction wrought by the Heartless had been repaired. Those who had been transformed remembered everything that had happened, but as if it was a dream. A dark and frightening dream.

Everyone returned to their daily lives, as did a young boy and his two companions.

"Well, we should get going," Sora said to everybody. They were about to board their repaired Gummi ship. "We still have another big fight ahead of us."

Sora looked around and reveled in everything being back to normal, and then frowned.

"If only it would be this easy to turn all the worlds back to normal." Sora said.

"Don't worry Sora." Donald said.

"We'll return all the worlds to how they used to be," Goofy said. "Don't you worry."

"Yeah." Sora said and smiled, then turned to Luke and the rest.

"Sora, it was great to meet you." Luke smiled warmly at Sora.

"Thanks, Luke, and thanks for everything you taught me."

"And Sora, if you ever come back here," Han said. "Give us a visit."

"Sure Han." Sora said.

Leia approached Sora and kissed him on the lips.

"Thank you Sora, for everything." Sora said nothing, only smiled.

"Master Donald, Master Goofy," Threepio announced. "It was a pleasure to meet you two. As well as you, Master Sora."

Artoo beeped farewell as well.

"Same here, for all of us." Sora said.

Jaina then went over to Sora and kissed him as well.

"Now, don't get in trouble without me now, okay?"

"Right." Sora said laughing. "Well, goodbye, everyone." Sora said and began boarding the ship followed by Donald and Goofy.

As the Gummi ship lifted off, the group on the ground looked on. They watched as the Gummi ship flew into the sky and was nothing more than a speck till it was gone.

-

"Are we back where we started?" Sora asked.

"Yep." Donald said.

"Good, then let's get back to where we left off," He started changing his path. "But it's strange now, I can't feel the Force anymore. I know its there, but the power I got from Luke's training is gone now." He sat quiet for a moment. "Oh, well, that won't stop me, and it's probably best not to think about it right now. Let's go, guys." And with that, Sora flew the ship to the End of the World.

-

"Do you think we'll ever see him again?" Leia asked Luke on his balcony later that night.

"I hope so." Luke responded.

"Yeah, I still have a lot of things to teach the kid." Han put in.

Leia smiled at her husband.

"Luke, do you think he'll be alright?" Leia asked.

Luke looked up at the night sky. As he watched the stars above, to his amazement, many more stars suddenly appeared in the night time sky. Luke smiled.

"I think," Luke said. "He'll be just fine."

**End.**


	23. Author's note

**Author's note**

This was my first fanfic and I want to thank all of those who read it. I hope you all liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

For Star Wars fans out there, let me just say that initially I mean to have this story take place after the Yuuzhan Vong invasion was finished. It was, but I had forgot Chewie was dead, though I do accept his death, and that Ben Skywalker was born during that time. And I realize Jacen was not in here at all. But after I began writing everything fit in the way it was so I didn't need to include them.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Wars characters, vehicles, or locations mentioned or any Kingdom Hearts, characters, vehicles and locations. My only original ideas are Ururl, Zur, and Antu.


End file.
